Miscommunication
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: AU. Angst filled drama at the precinct. Elliot is going through a bitter separation between him and Kathy, and Olivia is dealing with exciting changes in her life. How will their partnership cope when they're trying to look after each other as well as themselves? For E/O shippers!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot opened every door on the sterile corridor by slamming into it back wards. 'Somebody help me!' He called as he entered the hospital's main reception. It was flooded with doctors in white coats but only one came to his aid. In his arms was Olivia's drooping body.

'What happened, sir?' He signalled for an orderly to bring a trolley over to place her on.

'She just collapsed.'

'How long ago? Had she been complaining of any headaches?' The doctor asked questions a he shone a beam of light into each of her eyes.

Elliot stuttered. 'About twenty minutes ago... And no. She said she felt nauseous but we both thought it was because we hadn't eaten in hours.'

'...and what is her relation to you?'

'I'm her partner.' He flashed the gold badge on his belt.

'Ok thank you sir' the doctor trailed off as he walked behind the trolly to an empty room. Elliot followed. 'Does she have any family we can contact?'

'No. She had nobody. It's just me. '

'I'm sorry, sir. But we aren't going to be able to share details of her condition with you until she comes around and gives us permission to do so.'

'Are you kidding me?' Elliot threw his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. He slouched in a chair in the corner of the room as he watched the doctor receive a bag of fluids from a nurse and quickly hook Olivia up to it via a needle in her hand.

The doctor hesitated in turning around to him after filling in a chart at the end of the bed. 'Sir, we would like to do a CT scan on Ms Benson. Do you know of any reasons why we couldn't do one? Pregnancy, pace maker, at any point has she experienced renal failure?'

'Um' Elliot stuttered again. 'I don't think so. I mean, I'm her partner but all I know his her blood type - A Positive - I barely know if she's dating...' He was purposely vague with his answer.

'Thank you sir'

The doctor left the room and Elliot was alone with Olivia's unconscious body until a nurse returned to take blood. 'Can you tell me what's going on?' He asked.

The nurse looked around nervously. 'We're just taking her blood to check for all the usual stuff before we take her for a CT scan. Ideally she would wake up soon so that we can ask her questions personally. We really need to check that there is no swelling to the brain-'

'Swelling to the brain?!' Elliot spluttered

'It's normal procedure. But from what I've been told from Doctor Franklin there are no signs of brain trauma and she should be able to go home soon...' The nurse quickly left the room with a sample of blood in a cylinder container.

His phone beeped. Kathy. 'Are you taking the kids tonight? Or should I tell Eli that his daddy is at work and can't see him, again?' He ignored the message.

'You should reply to that...' Olivia said drowsily as she awoke.

'Liv!' He rushed to her bed side.

'What happened?'

'You fell. Collapsed, actually. I was worried when you wouldn't wake up so I brought you here...'

'Thanks...' She looked around the room for medical staff. 'Where's the doctor? What did they say?'

'They wont tell me.' He said bitterly as the doctor entered the room.

'Ah Ms Benson!' The doctor introduced himself. 'I'm Doctor Franklin. We've just done blood work and tried to get some nutrients into your system just to check what was wrong with you.'

'And...?'

'At the moment we are just awaiting your test results. It shouldn't be longer than five minutes now...' He took his light out from his pocket. 'Would you mind?' He repeated his earlier examination. 'I can't see any indicating signs for cerebral trauma so if you just await your blood work, you should be able to go home within a couple of hours.'

'What do you expect to find with my blood?' She asked puzzled.

'It's just a general check. Just to see if there are any underlying conditions that may have caused you to collapsed which we may have missed earlier.'

The doctor left and Elliot looked down at his phone again. 'Cragen?' Olivia asked.

'Kathy.' Elliot corrected her.

'Oh Ell. Tonight is your night with Eli' she remembered. 'Go get him!'

He put the phone back in his pocket. 'No, I'm staying here with you. I'm not leaving you alone.'

'But you can't not look after your son. Kathy deserves a break and Eli deserves to see his dad.' She protested. 'Please Elliot. I don't want to cause more friction between you and Kathy...'

'More friction?' He questioned. 'You haven't caused any problems. It's my choice to do this job and it was her choice to leave me. It had been coming a long time and you know it.'

'But still. Eli needs to see you.'

'And he will. Just not today. He will understand that I had to make sure you were ok.'

Olivia gave up protesting any further. 'I want to go home and sleep.'

'You're going to have a while to do that... Cragen has demanded you take four days off.'

Olivia laughed. 'He's always getting us to take days off. I swear he wants rid of us.'

'Unfortunately I still have to go in...'

'Please have fun.' She mocked sarcastically.

Doctor Franklin entered the room once again. 'Ms Benson! I have your blood results...'

'I assume everything is normal...' She added from his relatively positive attitude.

The doctor hesitated. 'Detective Stabler, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

Olivia shot a nervous look in Elliot's general direction and grabbed his hand which was resting on the white sheets. 'I want him here.'

'Very well' he flicked through the first two pages on the board he held in his hand. 'We tested for viral infections as well as checking for any blood abnormalities; cell count and such like... Everything came back normal.' Olivia loosened her grip on Elliot's hand. 'However...' Her grip tightened once more. 'We did find elevated levels of the hormone hCG.' He looked up from his notes to see her reaction. She was pale. 'Olivia this means...'

'I know what it means.' She interrupted, dropping Elliot' hand so that it made a noise when it hit the bed.

'What? What does it mean?' Elliot asked in a concerned voice.

The doctor shuffled his notes and left the room. 'I'll leave you two alone...'

'It means I'm pregnant, Elliot.'

**Reviews are always appreciated!**  
**~CP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was asked which season this Fic is set. The real answer is that it isn't set in a particular one. Around Season 12 is the most realistic though. Eli is supposed to be around 3 years old (next chapter). Elliot and Kathy have been separated for several months. **

Elliot looked down at his phone. Six missed calls from Cragen. 'Are you going to talk to me about this?' He asked as he hurried behind her up the steps of the precinct.

'Yes I will. It's just-'

'Stabler. Get here now.' Cragen interrupted her. 'Can you please tell your son these offices are not a hangout zone? You're going to have to ask him to move.' He pointed in the direction of Elliot's eldest son.

'Never mind' Olivia said, quickly going over to Don to talk to him privately in his office.

'Dad.'

'Richard, you can't just waltz in here demanding to see me.' Elliot was stern with his son and grabbed him by his jacket collar.'

'Mom has gone mad. She's shouting, telling Eli shit about you. I think she's been drinking.'

Elliot rubbed his head. 'Firstly don't use that language, second of all, take care of Eli. I will be there for him tomorrow.'

'But dad, why can't you just come and get him tonight?'

Elliot was distracted by Olivia coming out of Cragen's office. 'Look Rich, I just can't right now. I'm busy with work.'

'Whatever.' He pulled away from his father's grip. 'All you ever want to do is stay in this dump…'

'Bye' Olivia called as he stumbled down the corridor. 'What did Dickie want?'

'It's Richard now. Much more sophisticated. Just to remind me of my duty to my son...'

'I'm going home now. There's no reason for you to be here either.'

'I'll drive you home. And we can talk.'

'Ok.' Olivia grabbed the car keys and walked out of the precinct.

Elliot found the car and jumped in. For a moment they observed the world go by. 'Congratulations. I realised I never said it before.'

'Thanks...' She rubbed her finger under each eye to catch any tears that formed. 'I don't know how to feel.'

He smiled and looked at her. 'Liv, you know this is what you've always wanted.'

'I know and, well, I guess I never expected to find out while I was lying in a hospital bed with mild concussion.'

'How far along are you?'

'The doctor said roughly nine weeks. But I've got to go for a scan and more tests next week...'

'Nine weeks, huh?' He tried to think about what case they were on at the time. 'Liv, if you don't mind me asking- who's the father?'

She looked at him with disgust and raised her voice. 'I don't sleep around, Elliot!'

'I never implied that you did.' He threw back.

'Well why are you asking such a ridiculous question?' She stared at him blankly.

'M-m- me?' He stuttered. 'We didn't, I mean, I didn't even...'

'You've worked in sex crimes for how long? Did it just slip your mind that it doesn't exactly require ejaculation to make a baby.'

Elliot looked at her as she glared at passers-by out of the window. 'And you didn't realise you were pregnant?'

'No I didn't. Apparently it's a common thing. I wouldn't have kept something like this away from you.' She sighed as she remembered the night in the crib.

_Elliot had walked in and slumped himself on the bottom bunk in the far corner after a long day at the precinct. He kept rubbing his neck and his back so she went over to massage his shoulders. It was initially quite innocent, just like their relationship. Once he seemed relaxed she sat beside him and slowly moved so that she was lying down. They both needed comfort; Kathy was threatening divorce for a second time and Olivia couldn't stand Elliot's heart-break from being unable to see his kids. He shuffled to get comfortable and accidentally ended up with intimate contact, their faces touching, and the only thing separating them- their clothes. He kissed her and one thing lead to another and before they knew it, he was inside her. Shielded by the thin, rough blanket their bodies moved in sync. A noise from outside interrupted them and they suddenly separated. The emotional heartache they both felt at the time muted them from talking about it. _

'I'm sorry, Elliot.' She mumbled.

'Don't be.' He rubbed her shoulder and pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

Olivia was looking into her wardrobe when somebody knocked the door. Trying to find pregnancy-appropriate clothes was proving to be a difficult task. Only a certain few shirts were colourful, everything else was monochrome. 'I'm coming!' She called into the hallway.

She opened the door to find Elliot standing with a bunch of flowers and a brown paper bag. 'Can I come in?' He followed her to the couch and sat along side her. 'Lilies. I hope you like them.'

'Thanks, they're my favourite.' She ran the taps in the sink and left the flowers there. 'Look Elliot, I don't want to make things difficult between you and Kathy...'

'They're past difficult...' He commented.

'You know what I mean...'

'Yeah... Liv, you have what you've always wanted. I know it's not ideal but I want you to be happy. I'll have as much or as little contact as you want.'

Olivia smiled. 'Ell, you're my partner. Things are going to change but hopefully for the better.'

He kissed her forehead but then pulled away. 'Sorry, that wasn't appropriate.' He pulled out a beer from the paper bag and opened it. 'I have to admit, I've always had feelings for you, Liv.'

She blushed. 'I had a crush on you before I found out Kathy was pregnant. But I guess I've just be suppressing those feelings.'

'My feelings never went away. When you were away, undercover with the FBI, I longed for your presence.'

She blushed again. 'We haven't spoken about that night. I'm some-what glad we were interrupted. I think we've both been emotionally numb.'

'Whenever I was with her, I was thinking of you.' He added.

'Elliot, that's inappropriate.'

'Sorry.'

'Kathy and I were friends. Countless times I have told her that there was nothing going on between us...'

'Nothing was.'

Olivia rubbed her hand over her stomach. 'It can't happen again.'

'Kathy and I are no longer together.' He protested.

'And we've both admitted we have feelings for each other. Elliot, I care for you so much and we've both been through so much heartache. How do we know things would work?'

'We don't. You risk your life on a daily basis. Will you take this risk with me?' He placed his palm over her stomach and looked into her eyes.

'Elliot.' She moved his hand. 'And Don? What do we tell him? Sperm donor? You know we can't work together if we are in a relationship. And Kathy?' She sighed. 'Your kids!'

'They adore you.'

'I doubt they'll adore me when daddy's whore is carrying their half-sibling.'

He grabbed her. 'Don't ever say that about yourself again.'

'I'm sorry.'

He stretched on the couch. 'Stop apologising. Kathy will find out eventually... Not now though. You don't need the stress.'

She smiled. 'So what else is in the bag?' She needed to lighten the mood, the day had been eventful enough.

'Close your eyes.' He watched as she followed his orders. 'Hands out.' She followed him again and he placed a white box in her hand. 'Open.'

She looked down and laughed. 'A home pregnancy test?'

'Yeah!' He took it out of her hands, opened the box and placed one of the tests and the instructions back in her palm. 'You said you never expected to find out the way you did... Go take it.'

She laughed again. 'Are you serious?'

'Uhh yeah!' He nudged her to get up.

Walking to the bathroom she looked over the instructions. 'Oh Elliot, I hope it's positive.' She gushed, playing along with his charade.

He walked over to the bathroom door and waited in anticipation. The door opened and she placed the test on the kitchen counter. 'Now what?' She asked, waiting for her next set of instructions.

'Now, we wait.' He paced up and down her apartment until the three minutes was over. 'So?' He acted. 'So what does the test say.'

Olivia peered over. No surprises. 'Oh my gosh Ell! It's positive!'

He ran over to her slow motion, grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. 'Gee, Liv! I'm so shocked!' He put her down and looked her in the eye. 'Better?'

'Much.'

**Next up: Kathy.**  
**As always, reviews are much appreciated!**  
**~CP**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Come on Olivia, just a couple more times... You ready?'_

_Olivia looked up at the doctor who was head to toe in white scrubs. She looked around. 'Where's Elliot?'_

_'Elliot?' The doctor questioned. 'Olivia, we don't have time. Your baby is crowning. On the next contraction I need you to push for as long as possible.'_

_'I need Elliot. Get him, quick!' Olivia demanded, fidgeting on the bed. _

_'I'm sorry. There is no time. Ready? Three... Two... One...'_

Olivia shot up in bed. She could feel the cold sweat on her brow in the hot room. With her hands she felt around for Elliot. She couldn't remember the night before and didn't know whether he had stopped over. Carefully turning her bedside light on, she saw his silhouette at the edge of the bed. Half covered by the sheets, he was hanging off the mattress.

When she awoke again, he hadn't moved. She nudged him with her foot and whispered his name. 'Elliot.' She became increasingly louder. 'Elliot, wake up.'

'What?' He grumbled as he rolled over.

'It's almost eight. You have thirty minutes to get to the precinct.'

He shot out of her bed and pulled on his trousers. 'Fifteen minute journey. I'll make it.' He reassured himself. 'Oh and Liv, I carried you into bed last night. I didn't want you getting backache from the couch. I hope you didn't mind me being next to you. I just didn't want you to be alone.'

'It's fine. Coffee?'

'Please.'

When he joined her in the kitchen she handed him a large mug of coffee. 'Pregnant women can't have caffeinated coffee, right?'

'I don't know.'

'Better to be safe...' She hummed as she sipped a glass of orange juice.

'Got any food?'

She handed him a cream cheese bagel from the fridge.

'I was thinking about getting Eli around lunch and bringing him back here so he would be here after work. You could see him then...'

'What were you planning on saying to Kathy?'

'The truth. Cragen has given me time off, you're at work, and you'll pick him up from mine around five...'

'And if she asks why you have time off work?' He questioned.

'I'll say... I'll say that I just asked for a couple of days off. She doesn't need to know.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He downed the coffee. 'Just make sure you don't say anything baby-related to Eli, he wont forget and he'll bug you until you explain everything.'

'Ok. Now you have a reason to stop by after work.' She grinned.

'I would have come round anyway.'

'Aw, thanks.' She tried to hide the fact that her nightmare of being abandoned while in labour had freaked her out.

'You alright?' He asked.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Just that you were fidgeting a lot in your sleep last night. I hope you slept well.'

'Oh, I did.'

'See you two later.' He kissed her forehead and hurried out the door.

On the way to the garage to pick up her car, Olivia stopped by a bookstore. The children's books were at the front of the shop and she had step around the children and mothers sprawled out across the floor. Soon enough that would be her. She made her way to the section where pregnancy books lined the shelves.

'Can I help you Miss?' A girl asked.

'I'm just looking, thanks.'

'Well, if you don't mind me saying so, these are the most popular books...' She handed Olivia three books. 'And you're glowing...' The girl walked off.

Olivia looked down at the non-visible bump and though how awkward it would be if that girl had said it to somebody who wasn't actually pregnant.

'I'll just take these...' The sales clerk put them in a bag and processed the payment. 'Thanks.'

Driving into Queens and pulling up at Elliot's old home made her stomach flip. Kathy was already waiting on the porch with Eli hiding behind her. 'Hey Olivia!' Kathy called as she stepped out of the car. 'Eli hasn't shut up about seeing you today...'

'Ahh, hey Eli! You want to hang out today? Your daddy will come round and fetch you later.'

Kathy groaned. 'Are you bringing Eli back? I don't want to see his father any time soon.'

'I'll try.'

'Are you ok?' Olivia was getting fed up with everyone asking how she was. She better get used to it.

'Yeah, I'm great thanks. Yourself?'

'I'll be better once Elliot's stuff is out of here! Only asking because you look kinda pale.'

'Oh. I think I might have eaten something funky.' She lied. 'I'll be fine.'

'Well I hope you feel better soon...'

They stood awkwardly before Olivia realised why she was there. 'So Eli, how about we leave your mom in peace?'

'Yeah...' He squealed and projected himself forward to be picked up.

'Sorry, he's clingy at the moment.'

'No problem.' She squeezed Eli tightly. 'Good job I like cuddles!' He giggled as Olivia secured the car seat and waved to Kathy.

The car journey was rather silent. Olivia felt sick. She put it down to nerves rather than morning sickness. Driving over the Queensboro Bridge, Eli finally spoke up.

'What's this?' He asked lifting up the white plastic bag which contained the books she bought earlier.

She looked in the mirror. 'Oh nothing, Eli. Don't mess with that.'

'Are they books?' He asked inquisitively. 'I only really like picture books.'

'Yes, they are.' She kept looking into the back and noticed that he was trying to reach to grab them. 'No need to mess with them.'

'Got one!' He declared, giggling as he lifted it onto his lap.

She tried to reach into the back of the car and take it off him but the roads were busy and she had to remain focused on driving. 'Please give it to me...' She pleaded.

'No.' He giggled and looked down at the book. 'I don't know what it says...' He said defeated.

'Good!' She laughed.

'Baby.' He mumbled.

'What did you say?' Suddenly her complexion changed from pale to bright red.

'I said baby. Thats what it says. The book says baby. 'Livia why does the book say baby?'

She stuttered. 'I guess the book is about a baby! They're not my books...'

'But they're in your car.'

'I'm looking after them for a friend.'

'Does your friend lose stuff a lot?' He asked.

'Yeah...' Olivia tried to concoct a story in her head but her mind was blank.

'Well my friend called Andy lost my action man.'

'That's not very nice... I hope he said sorry.'

Olivia pulled up outside her apartment building. For once there was space outside. 'Does my daddy live with you now?' Eli asked abruptly.

'No, he doesn't.'

'Oh' he seemed disheartened.

'But you will see him later!'

'Are you his girlfriend.'

'No, Eli, I'm not.'

'Are you his wife?'

She laughed. 'No.' Eli's questions made her question what their relationship truly was.

'Mommy said daddy had a work wife.'

'What's one of those?' She asked intrigued.

'Well when my daddy is at work fighting the bad people he is with his work wife and before my daddy had a work wife and a mommy wife.'

'Ahh.' Olivia understood.

'But now he just has a work wife.'

'Ohh.' She realised that the situation with Kathy was more complicated than she originally thought. 'Your daddy loves you very much even if he doesn't live with you any more.'

'I know.'

When they reached her apartment she realised that the door was open slightly. 'Wait here a second.' She nudged the door open with her foot and noticed that the TV was on blaring.

'Hey!' Elliot appeared from the bathroom.

'Jesus christ. Way to give me a heart attack.' She looked back into the hall way. 'Eli, look who's here!'

He ran into her apartment and straight into his father's arms. 'Daddy!'

'Hey bud! How's it going?'

'Good!'

'Have fun with Liv?'

'We've only driven from Queens to here' she laughed.

'Yeah she is cool.' Eli was distracted by the TV and ran around to sit on the couch.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Cragen let me have the afternoon off seeing as I haven't seem the little man in ages.'

She laughed. 'See, I told you he's always trying to get rid of us!'

He pulled her further away from Eli and spoke in a hushed tone. 'You haven't said anything to him, have you?' He put his fingers on her stomach.

'No, of course I haven't. But there was an incident with a book.'

'A book?'

'I picked up a pregnancy book and he saw it and read the word 'baby'.'

'What did you say?'

'I just said that it was my friend's...'

'I guess he would believe that.'

'Well he hasn't said any more about it...' She looked over to Eli who was engrossed in Blue's Clues. 'Excuse me.' She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Elliot could hear her throwing up and walked in to hold her hair back. 'It's ok. You'll feel better for it.' He rubbed her back and passed her a tissue; when she sat up she slumped herself against the bath. 'Morning sickness.'

'It's two in the afternoon.'

'It happens...'

'I was sick a couple of weeks ago but I thought it was because I ate at the dodgy Mexican down the block.'

'It's good. It means that your body is producing the right hormones.'

She wiped her mouth and then her brow. 'It's worth it.'

Elliot helped her up off the floor and turned to face the doorway. 'Eli, what are you doing there?'

He looked traumatised. 'What's morning sickness?'

**Sorry guys, I felt that this chapter was getting a bit too long and I didn't want to drag it out even further. You saw a bit of Kathy in this chapter, but in the next one she makes more of an appearance and causes problems for Elliot and Olivia... Stay tuned. **

**Reviews will be returned!**

**~CP**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot had to take Eli home because Olivia's sickness was making her weary. When they pulled up at his old home, Elliot stepped out the car and watched from a distance as his son ran up the path on to the porch.

Kathy opened the door. 'I asked Olivia to bring him back.' She said disgruntled.

'Sorry, she's ill.'

'Seeing as you're here you might as well take some of your stuff. It's in the front room.'

Elliot walked up the path and into the house. Kathy and Eli had already gone in and she was helping him take off his coat and boots. 'Thanks for putting it in a box.' He walked into the hallway and placed his belongings on the floor.

'Mommy, guess what happened to 'Livia'

'What?' Kathy seemed unimpressed.

'C'mon Eli, give your old man a hug.' Elliot tried to interrupt urgently, afraid of what his son might say. It didn't work.

''Livia has moaning sickness'

'Moaning sickness?' Kathy laughed. 'What's that?'

Eli looked up proudly to his father. 'That's enough, Eli, I better be going.'

Kathy's face went blank. 'Eli, please go upstairs...' They watched as he ran to his room.

Her tone suddenly changed, it was less aggressive and the folds in her brow disappeared. 'Olivia's pregnant?'

Elliot gulped hard. 'Yeah. Sorry Kathy, I better go. Thanks again for packing my stuff up. I told Liv I'd look after her...' He stepped out onto the porch.

'She looked kinda sick earlier. Is she ok? Why didn't she tell me?'

Elliot stepped further back. 'Look Kathy, I don't know.' He lied. He was on the path now.

'Well who's the father?' Elliot didn't say anything. She had worked it out. 'Oh. Really?' Her voice suddenly changed and she became more aggressive. 'You couldn't keep your pants on until the divorce was finalised?'

'Kathy, no that's not it.'

'Oh please explain to me who the father of her baby is then.' Again, he said nothing. 'You sick bastard! How long has this been going on for? Years, I bet. You filthy animal.' She leaned back into the house and grabbed something in her hand. It was too dark to see.

'Look Kathy, it wasn't like that.' She didn't gratify him with a response and threw the object at him. It narrowly missed his eye and he soon felt a trickle of blood run down his face. 'What the fuck?' He looked down to see an ornament they had received as a wedding gift.

'You sick fucking bastard.' She repeated. 'I hope you and her are happy.'

She slammed the door shut.

On the journey back to Olivia's he had been using his shirt sleeve to stop the blood. He arrived at her apartment and he was a mess.

Olivia opened the door. 'She found out, didn't she?'

Elliot walked past her and sat on the couch. 'Don't worry about it.'

She came over to him and dabbed his head with a wet tissue. 'What the hell happened?'

'She threw a figurine at me.' Olivia continued to wipe away the blood and he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I will never let anything happen to either of you.'

She pulled away. 'I know.' She walked over to the books she bought earlier. 'I never got a chance to look over them earlier because Eli was here...' She spread them out over the coffee table.

'Baby names? Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?'

She sighed. 'Yeah and I don't want to jinx anything but looking over names can't do us much harm.'

He placed the book down. 'We need to talk to Cragen tomorrow.'

'I guess it's best. They're going to split us up, I hope you realise.'

'We don't know that.'

* * *

Elliot lay in Olivia's bed and stared as she stood in front of the mirror.

She laughed. 'I think this is the most you've seen of me without my clothes on.'

He nodded. 'I guess it is. What are you doing anyway?'

'Just... She looked down. My boobs are bigger. And I thought I was just bloated but I definitely think this is a baby bump.' She pushed out. 'See, if i push my belly out, I look even more pregnant!'

'It suits you.'

They arrived at the precinct and Don Cragen caught them in the office.

'Olivia, you weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow...'

'I know, Elliot and I needed to talk to you though...'

'I'll be in my office in a second.' They walked in and waited for him. 'So what's this about?' He closed the door behind him. 'Your partnership?'

'Yes' Elliot said.

'Well, Elliot, my plan was to let Olivia to work from here until she goes on maternity leave and you won't have a new partner. Fin or Munch will work with you.'

'I understand. Can't have a pregnant detective in the field. '

'Sir, there was more than that.' Olivia added.

'What was it?'

Olivia remained mute. 'I am the father of Olivia's baby.' Elliot went for the direct approach.

Cragen rubbed his temples. 'I see. And, did you both want to carry on working here?'

They looked at each other. 'Ideally, yes.' Olivia said.

'And you still want to be partners?'

She answered again. 'Yes.'

'I've been told before that splitting you two up would mean losing my two best detectives. I'm happy for you to both work here and together as long as you agree to go under a psych evaluation with Dr Huang. I need a second opinion on whether this would be in everyone's best interests...'

'Thanks Captain.'

'Get back to work. And Olivia, get some rest!'

She returned that afternoon to have her 'psych evaluation' with George, the in-house psychologist. He asked her general questions about Elliot, their friendship, their relationship, and their baby.

'Well' he said once everyone involved was present. 'I see no reason why Elliot and Olivia should not be able to work together.'

'That's great!' Elliot said, turning to Olivia who was grinning.

'Just one thing now... Telling the others.'

**Next chapter: Girl time with Olivia, Alex and Casey (I couldn't choose an ADA so why not have two?). Also, another one of Elliot's kids stops by Olivia's -trouble?**

**Reviews appreciated and returned. If you haven't published any stories I will subscribe to you :)**

**Peace out!  
~CP**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Casey discussed case notes over coffee as they waited for Olivia.

'I can't believe she didn't tell us...'

'I think she will soon though' Alex said to Casey. 'I mean, Don didn't mean to tell us. You saw the way he spluttered when our faces dropped...'

'True... Anyway, here she comes.'

They watched as Olivia made her way over to the booth and ordered a green tea from the waitress. 'Hey guys!'

Olivia sat down next to Casey and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'What's the deal?' Alex asked, wondering if Olivia would share her good news.

'Yeah' Casey added. 'You're _glowing_.' She mocked.

Olivia turned to look at Casey. 'What?'

'She just said that you're_ glowing_. You look happy...' Alex reiterated.

Olivia looked down and stirred her tea. 'Don tell you?'

The ADAs laughed. 'Yeah, he didn't mean to... Should have seen him try to take it back though.'

'Congratulations.' Casey squealed. She looked down at her watch. 'I better get off... Need to be at arraignment in ten.' She squeezed Olivia's hand and waved goodbye to Alex.

'I'm so happy for you!' Alex said once Casey had left.

'Thanks...'

'Cragen may have said that Elliot is the father...' Olivia nodded. 'Wow. Really?' Alex paused. 'You know what. I'm not surprised.'

Olivia had anticipated her reaction. 'I didn't really see it coming...'

They sipped their drinks. 'How did Kathy take it? Is his divorced finalised?'

Olivia sighed. 'Well lets just put it this way, there was bloodshed. Literally though. She threw something at Elliot and cut his head-'

'- what a bitch!'

'And I don't know if any of the kids know. None of them have been in contact... Eli saw me throwing up though.'

'He's not old enough to understand'

'He managed to spill the beans to Kathy though...'

'What a burn!' Alex laughed.

'I think I will be a lot more relaxed once I've had a check-up and sonogram...'

'You haven't had one yet?'

'It's tomorrow morning, first thing.'

'Good luck!'

'Thanks, I just want to know everything is good and healthy. All I know is that my hormone levels are just right...'

'Well that's positive.' Alex stirred her coffee and picked her files up. 'Sorry to cut this short. I need to get to the DA's office.'

Olivia finished her drink and walked the short distance to her apartment. The doors to the building were open and the ground floor was surprisingly cold. When the elevator reached her floor she stepped out and felt like somebody was watching her. She instinctively reached for her gun, but it wasn't there. Off duty- no gun. Hurrying along the corridor, she slammed her front door behind her once it was opened.

Elliot was at work so for once she was alone. She made sure all the windows near the fire escape were closed before looking through the hole in the door to catch a glimpse of who was outside.

She caught sight of long dark blonde hair and quickly stepped away from the door. It couldn't be Kathy. The hair was too long.

The woman finally knocked the door. Olivia approached the door and hesitated.

'Liv, I can see that you're there. Please open the door.'

Olivia recognised the voice immediately. Kathleen Stabler. 'Uh' she stuttered. 'I'm coming...' She hesitated again before unlocking the door.

'My god Liv' Kathleen jumped Olivia and gave her a massive hug. 'I am so happy for you... I'm just so sorry about my mom.'

'Don't worry honey...' Olivia was squeezed in her grasp.

She finally let go and pushed Olivia away to inspect her. 'No bump yet then.'

'Nope.' She pushed her clothes down to flatten them against her body.

'I'm so happy for you' Kathleen gushed again.

'Thanks' she laughed. 'How are you, anyway?'

'Good thanks. I'm so excited!'

'It's early yet, Kathleen, don't get too happy...'

'I know...'

Olivia finally shut her door and made them a drink.

'How's college?'

'I'm coping. It's hard.'

'You'll manage. You've been through worse things.'

'How about you though? And my baby brother or sister...'

'We're good. How's your mom? I'm worried about her. You know I didn't want her to get hurt...'

'Don't get me started. She's deluded. But don't worry, she won't be causing trouble for you. She's more pissed at my dad anyway...'

'Isn't reassuring...'

Kathleen was remaining upbeat. 'Have you got a sonogram picture I can have? I promise that I won't show it to my mom...'

'Hopefully I will by this time tomorrow'

**Apologies for the long gap in updating and the fact that this chapter was a little lame.**

**Coming up soon: Olivia returns to work, Drs appointment, a car crash, heartache( X infinity), general SVU shenanigans  
~CP**

**Reviews returned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia's phone bleeped as she was getting dressed for work.

'Who is it?' Elliot asked peering over her shoulder as he put his tie on.

She looked down. 'Kathleen.'

'What does she have to say?'

'Good luck... I'm hoping it's twins' Olivia gulped.

'Typical woman.'

'Hey! I'm offended. I hope it's not twins, though...'

'Is it possible?'

'Anything is possible, Ell'

'I meant genetically. I already have one set of twins...'

'Not sure. I don't know if twins run on my father's side, but they don't on my mom's.'

'We'll see...' Elliot picked up her handbag and his rucksack. 'Ready?'

They drove to the doctor's office which was only a block away from the precinct.

'Ms Benson' the nurse called out into the packed waiting room.

'Come with me!' Olivia dragged Elliot with her.

The doctor introduced himself while he looked over the blood-work from the hospital.

'I'm just going to do a routine exam and then get you some pictures...' He fiddled with various medical instruments. Elliot tried not to look. He was used to seeing them around dead bodies, he couldn't handle it being anywhere near Olivia. 'First time parents...?'

Elliot didn't want to over complicate things. 'Yeah.' He answered.

Olivia shot him a glance. 'So excited.'

'And we're done!' The doctor retracted a long metal clamp and asked Olivia to roll her top up. 'May be a bit cold.'

She took a sharp breath in as the gel hit her.

'So where's our baby, Doc?' Elliot questioned.

'Here' he pushed down with the device.

'And everything is healthy?' Olivia asked with tears forming in her eyes.

'Perfect.' He said as a few images came out of a printer on the opposite side of the room. 'The head, the arms, legs, and that is your baby's torso... Looks like the uterine wall is perfect too. Good job, guys...'

'And there is definitely only one in there?'

The doctor laughed. 'Yeah...'

Olivia wiped her stomach and picked the photos up on her way out. 'Thanks.'

'See, nothing to worry about' Elliot said as they took the short walk to the precinct.

'I wasn't worried, more anxious and excited.'

'Well everything is great' he reassured her.

'Ten weeks today' she beamed. 'Only 30 left to go…'

They were greeted once they entered the precinct by Cragen dishing out files onto their desks. 'I need these completed. Back log is a heavy…'

'Great' they both sighed.

'Well, Liv, you better get used to a desk job.' Cragen said as he walked out.

'Why's that?' Fin asked. 'You leaving?'

Olivia had assumed that everyone already knew seeing as Casey and Alex had found out. 'Oh..' She mumbled. She looked to Elliot for help but he was already sorting through various sheets of paper.

'Well?' he asked again.

She rummaged in her bag and clutched the sonogram picture. 'I'm pregnant.'

Elliot didn't flinch. 'Yo Ell. D'you hear this?'

He looked up. 'What?'

'Liv is pregs.'

Elliot looked over to Olivia. 'Yeah, I know…' he said casually and returned back to his work. He suddenly looked up and cracked a smile. 'I'm the father.'

Fin looked between the two detectives. 'I'm not falling for that.'

'Really' Elliot said.

'Really.' Olivia handed over a picture of the sonogram.

'You screwing with me?' Fin looked at the picture and passed it back.

'Nope' Olivia looked down at the files and began to flick through them.

'What the?' He sat down at his desk and began to sort through his files. 'For reals? Is this some joke? It's almost December, not April fools…' He muttered to himself.

It had barely been an hour of sorting through files before Alex turned up. 'How many have been completed then?'

'Between four of us, about ten.' Fin said, looking over to the pile of completed files. 'Hey Alex, is it true about Liv being prego?'

Alex looked to Olivia who was engrossed in paperwork. 'Yeah…' she passed off the statement.

'Getting Alex in on this now? This really isn't funny anymore...' he said to the other detectives.

Olivia looked up, obviously irritated. 'If you don't believe me you can wait 30 more weeks until I pop, either that or I'll go and pee on a stick for you… Your choice…'

He looked around. 'I'll pass.'

Alex walked over to Olivia's desk and sat on the only space which wasn't littered with paper. 'Is this?' she picked up the sonogram and squealed. 'So cute!'

'It's a black and white picture' Olivia laughed.

'You know what I mean, gosh. I really am happy for you.'

'I think _somebody_ is getting a bit broody.'

'I'm allowed to be. Okay? Coming into the precinct, I'm always surrounded by kids, babies, or pregnant women.'

'Victims.' Olivia reiterated.

'I just can't wait…'

'Me neither.' Olivia looked over the picture again and rubbed her stomach.

'Care to get a drink?' Alex asked, hoping to drag her away from the paper work.

'As long as it's non-alcoholic.'

Cragen interrupted. 'I hope you're not going far.'

Alex and Olivia ended up sipping water in the crib.

'These beds are so uncomfortable' Alex commented.

'You know, after a long day running around kicking criminal ass, these beds are heaven.'

'I'm so glad I've never had to sleep here…'

'Not much sleep going on sometimes…'

'What?' Alex spluttered.

Olivia pointed to the bottom bunk in the corner and then to her stomach and nodded. 'Mmmhmmm.'

'Ok. I'm definitely not sleeping here.'

'Oh why not? I'm sure you and Fin, or even Munch, could have some fun in here…'

'I don't think I could cope with having their baby…'

'Awww…' Olivia said sarcastically.

'Trevor Langan on the other hand… Anytime, anywhere.'

'The defence attorney?' Olivia asked. 'The defence attorney who has tried to slay you several times in court?'

'There's something about him that… Just… Wow.'

'You're attracted to the strangest of people…'

'I bet he's good in the sack though…'

'I don't want to be thinking about it. Now whenever I see him I will be thinking of you two doing it on the courtroom floor. Thanks for the mental image.'

'If only' Alex said as she finished her glass of water. 'I'll be right back. Gotta pee.'

'I'll join you.' Olivia said, hurrying to the door.

They saw Elliot in the corridor. 'I'll never understand why women go to the toilet together…'

'Shut up Elliot'

Olivia washed her face as she waited for Alex to be done in the only cubicle. 'Hurry up Alex'

'Hold on!'

Alex came out of the toilet. 'You need to pee now, wait a couple of months and the baby will be pushing on that bladder of yours.'

'Gee. I can't wait.'

Alex began to reapply her make up. 'Got any mascara?' There was no response from Olivia. 'Hey Liv?'

The cubical door opened. 'I'm bleeding.'

**Do not fear! New chapter coming soon :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. Apologies for the cliffhanger.**

~CP.


	7. Chapter 7

'What?' Alex spluttered. Olivia moved passed her, washed her hands and said nothing. 'We're going to the hospital...'

She hurried Olivia out of the bathrooms and down the corridor. 'Where's Elliot? Where's Stabler?' Olivia whimpered.

'Stabler?' Alex screamed.

Fin appeared at the opposite end of the corridor to the elevator. 'He got a lead on an old case, he's gone to Harlem.'

'Fuck.'

'What's up?' He began to run towards them.

'Liv'

'I'm bleeding...' She muttered, clutching her stomach.

Fin looked her up and down. 'We gotta get you to the hospital.' He hit the button for the elevator several times but it never arrived. 'Fuck this.' He paced down the stair case and onto the street.

'My car is a block away' Alex said in a hurry.

'Mines here.' Fin said opening the door. 'Liv, don't worry...'

'Can you get Elliot please?' Olivia pleaded with Alex as Fin pulled out into the busy street.

'Won't be long' he called into the back.

Alex put the phone on loudspeaker.

'This is Detective Elliot Stabler I can't get to the phone right now...'

She punched the seat. 'Elliot, it's Alex. Meet me at Mercy. Olivia needs you.' She sent similar messages at least eight times.

Olivia finally spoke 'How can this be happening? I was at the doctor's four or so hours ago and everything was fine...'

'I'm sure everything is still fine!' Alex tried to reassure her. 'I just want to make sure you and your baby are ok. You know I care about you.'

They pulled up at the hospital. 'I need to find somewhere to park. Liv, I' sorry about not believing you earlier... It was stupid of me. Good luck.'

Alex slammed the door shut before Olivia could thank him.

The Emergency room was surprisingly bare and Alex and Olivia were able to go straight to the desk.

'Can you talk?' Olivia asked like a scared school child.

'Sure thing.'

The nurse looked up from her station. 'How can I help you?'

Alex looked to Olivia. 'My friend is pregnant and she's bleeding.' She tried to remain calm.

Looking at Olivia's stomach the nurse spoke again. 'How far along are you?'

'She's 10 weeks.' Olivia nodded.

'Ok, let me get a doctor to do an examination.' She signalled for a wheelchair to be brought over.

'That's not necessary' Olivia muttered to Alex as she was wheeled down the corridor.

'Obstetrics...' A female doctor called and welcomed them into a private room. 'Now, Olivia, I've been told you've been bleeding?' She nodded, in fear that if she spoke, tears would replace words. 'And you're ten weeks?'

'Yeah.'

'Would you mind?' She pointed over to the bed so that she could carry out an exam.

'I don't know whats gone wrong... I was at my doctor's earlier. Everything was great.'

'I can see no signs of excessive bleeding...' The doctor said as she pushed herself on the chair to her notes. 'Implant bleeding is common in the first trimester of pregnancy but it often occurs earlier on. Some women mistake it for a period.'

Olivia sighed with relief. 'So everything is fine?'

The doctor wheeled over the familiar sonogram machine. 'I just want to get a good idea of what's going on inside and then I will let you know.' Olivia took a sharp breath in.

'Awww' Alex cooed as the outline of the baby's head filled the monitor screen.

'Yeah. Everything is fine.'

'Thank god.' Alex sighed.

'Are you partners?' The doctor asked.

'No. We're straight.'

'I meant in the police. I saw Ms Benson's badge.'

Olivia laughed loudly. 'Oh Alex. And no, we're not. The father is my partner but I'm stuck with a desk job at the moment...'

'Better to be safe'

The doctor filled in Olivia's notes. 'I think irritation from your earlier exam caused the bleeding. Of course if you experience any more discomfort, cramps, or bleeding, do not hesitate to come straight here.'

'Of course'

'I hate to mention it but because of your age, you are considered a high-risk pregnancy...'

Olivia nodded again. 'I know...'

'... I just want to monitor you more carefully.'

'I appreciate it.'

The doctor handed Olivia another set of sonogram pictures. 'You can never have too many.'

Alex and Olivia were on their way out when they finally met up with Fin.

'Parking is a bitch. How are you?'

'Great!'she said with relief.

'Cragen has requested you take the rest of the week off...'

'I'm jealous' Alex interrupted.

'Don't be, I'll be bored.'

'If you want, I can drop you off at your apartment?' Fin suggested.

'If you don't mind...'

* * *

Alex called into Olivia's bedroom as she got undressed and lay in bed. 'Glass of water okay?'

'Yes.'

She walked into the room and sat on the dresser chair opposite the bed. 'I don't mind staying. If they need me, they will call.'

'Thanks hun''

'Elliot just rang me and he's on his way here...'

Olivia sighed. 'About time. Can you imagine me going into labour and him turning up late because he got a lead on a case?'

'I'd be pissed' Alex laughed.

'I'd kill him.'

Alex's phone bleeped and interrupted their conversation. 'Guess who...'

'Cragen.'

'Nope'

'Elliot?'

'Trevor.'

'Wow. What does he want? Or is he just sarcastically digging...?'

'He asked if I want to get coffee...'

Olivia scoffed. 'Earlier you were on about how you think he is fit and now he's asking to go out for coffee. You can't say no.'

'Coffee is innocent. And I don't plan on saying no...'

'First comes coffee. Then comes sex. Then comes marriage...' She sung to herself.

'Or in your case-'

'Okay, okay. We don't need to get into that...'

'It's going to be tough. Working in SVU, raising a family...'

'At least it's only one baby.'

'You've got the strength for it.'

The front door made a thud when it closed. 'Liv? Where are you?'

'In here!' Alex called.

Elliot appeared in the doorway. He projected himself forward on to the bed. 'How are you?' He kissed her forehead. 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there...'

Alex abruptly stood up and left. 'I'll leave you two alone...'

He continued. 'I'm so sorry. I'll never let this happen again...'

Olivia pulled away from him. 'It's okay. We're fine. An irritation, or something, the doctor said...'

He held her close. 'I'm so sorry.'

'We are fine!'

'I can't carry on like this.'

She looked up at him. 'What are you on about?'

'I'm leaving SVU.'

'Elliot, you can't.'

'I need to. I wasn't there for my other kids. I need to be there for you.'

Olivia looked away. 'We need a stable income. How do you expect to support us? One salary in Manhattan isn't enough.'

'I'm not suggesting we move... I'll get another job, maybe a transfer.'

'Elliot. We both know if you transferred the likelihood of you working undercover is extremely high.'

'It's nothing I haven't done before.'

She looked at him. 'Isn't the point for us to be together? So that nothing like this happens again?'

'Oh' he mumbled.

'I don't want to go through this alone.'

'And you wont' he spluttered out quickly.

They sat in silence. He kissed her forehead once more.

'I am here for you. Always...'

'I love you.'

He kissed her again and pushed down. She pushed him back and rolled over so that her back was to him. 'I'm sorry.' Elliot said again.

'I know. I just don't want to be doing_ that_ right now.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, subscribed or even just read this fic. I really appreciate it! This chapter involves a big change (and loss) for Elliot. Stay tuned!**

When Olivia awoke the room was dark. A strip of light came from the door. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. 'Elliot?'

A dark figure appeared in the doorway. 'I'm sorry Liv.' Casey walked into the room and switched on the bedside light. 'He has gone.'

'What do you mean?' She sat up in bed.

'Kathy and Eli were in a car accident. He's gone to Mount Sinai...'

'Oh god. Are they okay?'

Casey played with Olivia's hair.

'Eli is in a critical condition and Kathy is in the operating theatre. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. You've been through enough.'

'It's okay.' She said distantly. 'When?'

'Four hours ago. I've been here for the past couple of hours... He called from the hospital. He was pretty cut up over it.'

Olivia got up and walked to the bathroom. 'I need to be with him.'

'I don't have my car.'

'I can drive.'

Casey followed her into the bathroom. 'I'm not letting you drive. You're tired and you've been through enough today.'

'Please, I need to be with him.'

Casey looked down at her watch. 'Alex will be here in an hour. I don't think she will mind taking you...'

'Can you ask her to come now?'

She hesitated and dialled the number. 'I'll put it on loud speaker.'

Alex answered and there was heavy breathing down the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hey it's me and Olivia. Was wondering if you could come round now? As soon as possible.'

There was mumbling. 'We'll be there in a twenty.' The line went dead.

'We?' Casey questioned.

'Coffee with Langan.'

'As in Trevor?'

Olivia nodded. 'Mmmhmmm'

'Okay, firstly. That did not sound like coffee. And, Langan? Seriously? That's going to mess so much work up. I bet he's just bedding her for a lead on a case.'

'What case?' Olivia asked as she pulled on a jumped and walked into the lounge.

'I don't know. One is bound to come up.'

'Ahh' Olivia smiled 'jealous?'

'If only...'

Olivia drummed her fingers against the bottle. 'I hope they're okay...'

'Both of them?'

'Of course' she said looking up.

'I've never liked Kathy...' Olivia said nothing. 'It wouldn't be the worst thing if she wasn't in the picture anymore.'

'She isn't in the picture anyway. She hasn't spoken to me since she found out.'

'Meh' Casey brushed it off.

There was a knock from the door.

'It's Alex!'

'And Trevor...'

Olivia got up and opened the door. 'Thanks for coming.'

'I've parked outside, we can go now if you want...'

She grabbed her coat and Casey followed her out the apartment.

'Cosey' Casey commented as she squished herself into the back of Trevor's car.

Trevor laughed. 'You know what our jobs are like. Barely any time for family or relationships. I have no need for a van.'

'I hear you' Olivia said from the passenger seat.

Trevor looked at her when the car came to a stop at lights. 'You should invest in a van. Don't know how many kids you'll be popping out with Stabler. Look at his history...'

Alex laughed and spluttered. 'Serial reproductive abuser...'

'Now that is funny' Casey scoffed.

'Trust me. This baby will be the first and the last...'

'I want lots of kids but I wouldn't consider myself a reproductive abuser...'

'-yet.' Casey added, glaring at Alex.

'Now now ladies...' Olivia laughed. Her mood suddenly changed. 'Why hasn't Elliot messaged me?'

Alex turned to Casey who spoke up. 'He probably thinks you're still asleep...'

'Do you think he will want me coming? I want to be there for him...' She was beginning to regret going to the hospital.

'I think so... I mean, why wouldn't he?'

'I don't know... It's his ex-wife and all...'

'It's a bit late now...' Trevor said pulling onto the multi-storey car park next to the hospital. 'Here's a space...'

They pulled up and sat in the car for a while.

'You ready?' Casey asked from the backseat.

Olivia sighed. 'I guess...'

They got out and made their way through the concrete structure and into the adjoining hospital.

'Where will they be?' Trevor asked in anticipation.

'Intensive care unit...' Alex suggested.

'Third floor...' Casey pointed out.

They made their way up the flights of stairs until they reached the correct corridor. Elliot was hunched outside one of the rooms, surrounded by four of his children.

'Olivia!' Kathleen squealed and ran towards her.

Olivia said nothing and stroked Kathleen's hair as she remained tightly in her grip.

'How are you?'

Her speech was broken between deep breaths. 'Yes... I-am-so... Glad you are here...'

Olivia pulled her tight.

'It will be okay...' Kathleen finally let go and Olivia made her way to Elliot who had his arms around Elizabeth. 'Elliot.'

He looked up. 'Thanks for coming.' He stood up and hugged her with one hand around her back and the other on her stomach. 'I'm sorry for leaving you both...'

'Get a room' Dickie joked, trying to break the tension.

'You asshole, shut up.' His twin sister punched him in the arm.

'Hi guys...' Olivia finally said addressing the other Stabler children.

'Hi' they all said in sync.

'Congratulations...' Elizabeth said.

Maureen looked to Olivia. 'I'm not babysitting.' Olivia looked to Elliot, fearing tension. 'I mean, people will think it's mine.'

'Don't worry...' Olivia said, sitting down besides them. 'I think I'll be with this baby all the time... You guys wont have time to babysit! Anyway, I don't think this is appropriate.'

Elliot moved his rucksack so that he was sat next to her.

'We better get going...' Alex said holding Trevor's hand, cowering behind Casey.

'See you later, thanks for the lift...'

'Bye.'

Once they were out of earshot, Elliot spoke up. 'Was that Langan?'

'Yeah.'

'And Alex?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks for telling me...'

'I only found out today... It escalated rather quickly.'

'I thought he was more Casey's type...'

A surgeon walked up towards them. 'Mr Stabler.'

'Yeah?'

There was a moment of silence and Kathleen grabbed Olivia's hand.

'I'm sorry, Kathy did not make it through the surgery.'

Elliot's head dropped and Olivia squeezed Kathleen's hand.

'Thank you for telling us.' The eldest Stabler son stood up and shook he surgeon's hand before comforting his sisters.

Kathleen bent over so her head was in Olivia's lap. She could feel her tears through her trousers.

'Thank you...' Elliot managed to say. 'How is Eli?'

'Elliot is in the ICU. His condition is improving.'

The family sat in silence until Elliot finally stood up.

'Richard, I think you should take the girls home.' He said in a firm voice.

'Sure.' Elliot threw the car keys to him and kissed each of his children before they left.

'Thanks for coming.' Elliot repeated.

'It's nothing' she put her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

'I'm so tired but I can't leave Eli.'

'He's in a medically induced coma. He wouldn't know if you were there...' Olivia tried to offer comfort.

'I don't know what to do.'

A doctor had been listening. 'Sir, with all due respect, there is nothing you can do by being here. Go home and come back when you've had some rest.'

Elliot stood up, walked towards Eli's bedside and kissed his forehead. 'Lets go.'

**I really appreciate reviews and they keep me motivated to write more! I try to return them as often as I can so please review this chapter!**

**~CP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is kind of family fluff- just because Liv and Elliot need to spend time together!**

Elliot lay in bed and felt Olivia's arms wrap around his torso.

He rolled over. 'You're cold.'

'I know.' She buried her head into his chest and let him hold her.

'Thank you for being there for me today.' Olivia said nothing. 'I still cared about her even if I didn't love her...'

'I understand'

'I'm worried about Kathleen and Elizabeth. This will be hard on them.'

'You know I'm there for them.'

'They need you.'

There was a moment of silence before Olivia spoke again. 'I can't sleep.'

Elliot sighed and squeezed her. 'Better get used to it.' His voice had no emotion.

She felt around for his hand and pulled in up so it was clasped with hers above her heart. 'How do you feel?'

'Numb. I didn't see this coming.'

'I understand. If people have been ill for a long time, you know that it will come soon. I didn't expect my mom to die the way she did. I knew the drink would kill her, just didn't expect it to happen, you know, how it happened...'

'We make each other stronger'

'It's all we can do.' The fire escape and ladders rattled from outside and echoed into the living room. 'What time is it?'

Elliot looked over to his watch. 'Four AM, exactly.'

'I'm getting up.'

'Liv' he protested, sitting up in bed.

She sat back down and shuffled towards him.

'I'm experiencing one of the miracles of life but I feel so down. I think I need to see a shrink.'

'Don't say that!' He rubbed his hand up and down her arm to warm her. 'We just haven't had an opportunity to talk about any of this'.

She snuggled into the crevice between his arm and torso. 'Like what'

He smiled and looked down at her. 'Like do you think it's a boy or girl?'

'I don't care as long as it's healthy!'

He sighed happily. 'Me too. What will the baby look like?'

She gazed up. 'Brown hair...'

'What else?'

'Dark eyes.'

'Brown?'

'I'm not sure.'

'I like your eyes. They're beautiful.'

'I like yours.'

'Born with hair?'

'Maybe. Only a bit though...'

'And... What will it's coming home outfit be?'

She laughed. 'Ok, that's something I haven't thought about.'

'A hat? Keep it's little head warm...'

'And a onesie. Not one of those with a cheesy line on, a cute one.'

'How about mittens?'

'It will be summer though, there's no need.'

'Our little summer baby'

'We need a name'

'We don't even know the sex, how can we decide a name?'

'I mean, we keep calling it 'the baby', or worse, 'it'.'

'A nickname?'

'Yeah.'

'Summer bug?'

'Bug?'

'It's cute.'

'If you say so...' Olivia laughed.

'Only critique when you've made suggestions!'

'How about...-'

'See, you can't think of anything!'

'Alright...'

'Any craving's yet?'

Olivia shrugged. 'Anything with sugar.'

'Sugar.' He declared.

She raised an eyebrow. 'The amount of prostitutes we have collared with that name is astronomical... We our not calling our baby 'sugar'.'

'Sugar bug.'

She giggled. 'That's cute.'

'I told you!'

'You like that baby? Sugar bug?' Olivia spoke to her tummy.

'I guess we're going to have to wait a while before we get a response...'

'Yeah, check the mini-bump though.' She protruded her body and Elliot could just make out the outline of her. 'My clothes have been covering it, but that is definitely a bump. No water retention. It's our sugar bug.'

'Can't wait to meet you.' Elliot called.

Olivia slumped further into the bed. 'I feel sleepy now...'

'You feel better?'

'Yeah...'

She closed her eyes. 'Sweet dreams, Liv'

The room was silent apart from the occasional noise from outside. 'Elliot?'

He looked down at her. He thought she had fallen asleep. 'Yeah?'

'Should we use organic diapers or regular ones?'

He laughed. 'Go to sleep!'

* * *

Olivia woke to Elliot wafting a mug of coffee in front of her face.

'Don't tempt me' she said in a groggy haze.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' He sipped it.

'How long have you been up?'

'Not long. If you get ready, we can go to the hospital and see Eli.'

She shuffled towards the closet and took a pile of clothes into the bathroom.

'Wont be long!'

When they arrived at the hospital, Maureen was already by Eli's bedside.

'Hi Maureen' Olivia said nervously.

'Hey. The doctor said he has improved a lot. He even might wake up today. They think he will.'

'That's good news.' Elliot said from the doorway as he walked over and handed his daughter coffee in a plastic cup.

Elliot and Olivia sat opposite Maureen who was holding her younger brother's hand. 'I can't bare to see him like this'

Elliot leant over to her and held her hand. When he moved back, he squeezed Eli's palm.

'C'mon little man, wake up.'

Eli's hand twitched and Elliot looked straight at Olivia. 'Eli' she whispered.

'Doc!'

Elliot watched as his son's eyes flickered before half opening. His pupils dotted from side to side. 'Mommy?'

Maureen shot back.

'No buddy. It's daddy.'

A doctor walked in and monitored the machine next to Eli. 'We didn't expect to see such an improvement. Don't tire him out too quickly...'

'Where's mommy?' Eli asked, peering at Olivia.

Elliot looked down. 'Do you remember what happened, Eli?'

'No. Where's my mommy?'

'Eli. You were in an accident. So was mommy. But you're ok.'

'Isn't mommy ok?'

Elliot looked at the floor again. 'Mommy is with the angels and God now. They took her away to look after her.'

Eli's gaze turned to his older sister. 'They're looking after her.' She reassured him.

'Is she ok now?'

'She is at peace' Elliot tried to explain. 'God is looking after her now.'

'Oh.' He closed his eyes. 'So who do I live with now?'

Olivia looked to Elliot. They hadn't discussed it.

'I don't know yet.'

The doctor reappeared from behind a curtain. 'He's asleep. I doubt he's interact much more today.'

'Is that normal?' Olivia asked.

'Perfectly...'

Maureen looked at her father and Olivia. 'Where is he going to stay?'

Elliot hesitated. Olivia spoke instead. 'I have a three bedroom apartment. There's enough room for him.'

'I think he'll want to stay with mom's mom.' Maureen protested.

'And I'm sure she'd love to have him.' Elliot added. 'Then he won't have to move pre-schools...'

'That's good, I guess...'

'He has a room there already, doesn't he?'

'Yeah... With the new baby it might be a bit too much to handle with Eli and a newborn...'

'I don't mind.' Olivia quickly added.

'You will when you have no sleep' she laughed. 'Does Eli even know you're pregnant?'

'No...' Elliot spoke for her.

'I think you should tell him when he gets to go home... It will be a nice surprise for him.'

'I'll just go and get more drinks' elliot said as he left the room.

Maureen looked between Eli and Olivia. 'What I said yesterday, about not wanting to babysit- I didn't mean it...'

'It's okay... You were, still are, upset...'

'I think it would be good practice.'

'Practice?' Olivia spluttered.

'Yeah. I think Danny is the one. I need to test him on his parenting skills...'

Olivia laughed. 'Don't let your dad hear that.'

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :*  
**~CP


	10. Chapter 10

**Family cuteness...**

When Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment, she had already been there a couple of hours.

'Liv? Liv? I'm back from the hospital.' She could hear his footsteps in the hallway. 'Where are you?'

She stepped towards the door. 'In here...'

He joined her in the almost empty room. 'What are you doing in here?'

'I can't let Eli stay with Kathy's mom when you're here. How about this turns into his room?'

Elliot looked around. For an Upper West Side apartment, her second bedroom was pretty big. 'Are you sure?' He hugged her from behind. 'What about the nursery?'

She pointed across the hall. 'I like that room for a nursery. It's closer to our room anyway...'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'You have no obligation to look after my kids.'

She frowned. 'I want to. And, what type of mother and girlfriend would I be if I kick my wonderful partner's son out of our home?'

Elliot placed his hand over hers on her stomach. 'This apartment is about to get a whole lot hectic.'

She swayed in his grasp before pulling away and picking up a gift bag on the window sill. 'I got this for Eli.'

'What is it?' Elliot asked, peering into the bag.

Olivia reached in a pulled out a t-shirt with the phrase "I'm the big brother" on it. 'I saw it in the hospital gift shop when I was on my way out. Eli is a smart kid, I think he could work this out' she pointed between her torso and the top.

He laughed. 'That's pretty cool...'

'I'm not done.'

'There's more?'

'This.' She pulled a small truck out of the gift bag. 'I know it's only little but we could tell him it's a gift off the baby, so the whole concept doesn't seem so daunting.'

'This is why I love you.' He kissed her forehead and whisked her out of the room.

* * *

_***week later***_

'You ready to see your new room?' Elliot asked his son as he pushed open the front door.

Eli cowered behind his father when he saw his older siblings and Olivia gathered in the sitting room. 'Hi' he managed to squeak out.

'Come here!' Dickie ran towards his brother, picked him up and threw him onto the couch.

'Careful! He's still bruised!' Elliot screamed across the room.

'It doesn't hurt that much anymore' Eli said, rubbing one of the cuts on his arm.

'That's because you're a big boy' Kathleen reassured him.

Olivia approached the couch and sat next to Eli. When Dickie moved to sit with his siblings, Elliot sat on the opposite side of him.

'We've got a present for you' Olivia finally said.

Eli's eyes sparked.

'Now I need you to close your eyes' Elliot instructed. 'And put your hands out'

Eli did as he was told and opened them when he felt the t-shirt in his hands.

'What does it say, Eli?' Elizabeth encouraged him to unfold the top.

'I am' he said proudly. 'The' he began to stutter and looked towards his dad for help.

'Big' Elliot whispered.

'I am the big...' He put the beginning together.

'And what does that say?' Olivia asked pointing at the final word.

'Bro' he stuttered again. 'The?'

'What are you and Dickie?' Elliot said pointing to his eldest son.

'Brothers?'

'Yeah that's right bud. So what does it say?'

'I am the... Big... Brother?'

'Yeah that's right' Olivia applauded him.

He looked at her confused. 'I'm the little brother. Dickie is the big brother.'

'So if you were the big brother what does that mean?' Maureen asked him.

He looked to his dad. 'That I have a little brother...'

'Or sister' Elliot added.

'Am I going to have a brother or a sister?' Eli asked his siblings.

'Yeah!' Olivia answered for them.

'Where is it?' He asked.

'In Liv's tummy'

Eli looked shocked. 'You ate it? That's mean'

Olivia laughed. 'No! I would never do that. It's just growing in there and I'm looking after it until it's ready to meet you?'

'When's that going to be? Christmas?'

She laughed again. 'No, not until next year.'

'Oh' he seemed disappointed.

'But...' His eyes lit up again. 'The baby sent me this to give to you' she handed him the toy truck.

'Really?'

'Yeah'

He lunged forward and hugged Olivia. When he pulled away he looked at her torso. 'Where's the baby?'

'About... Here.' She pointed to her bellybutton for ease.

'Thank you baby Livia.' He placed his hand against her stomach and whispered to it. 'Hurry up'.

The Stabler girl's cooed as their little brother spoke to the unborn child.

'Do you want to see your new bedroom?' The eldest Stabler son said, impatiently. 'I painted it for you and everything.'

Eli shot up. 'Yeah!'

Elliot walked with them. 'See, we've got your favourite toys and bedsheets, and look- Olivia bought you some new crayons and paper to draw on!'

'I like it' he said, touching the fabrics.

'Rich, we've got to go!' Maureen called from the hallway. 'Can't leave Gran waiting...'

'Bye bro!' He walked out and they heard the front door slam.

Olivia joined them in the freshly decorated room. 'So do you like it?'

'Yeah! The baby can sleep in here if it wants. I don't mind if it's a girl. It can still sleepover some times...'

'That's generous of you! But I think it's going to sleep with me and your daddy for a bit, just until it's big enough then you can visit the baby's room!'

'Sound good?'

'Yeah'

Elliot and Olivia left Eli undisturbed as he played in his new room.

'Hey Eli, time for bed.' She cautiously opened the door.

'Not yet' he protested.

'Sorry kiddo'

'Are you going to bed too?'

'Yeah in a bit.'

'No, you need to go to bed now. Baby Livia told me that you are tired.'

She laughed. 'Well I've got make sure you're asleep before I can go to bed.'

'Ok' he pulled on his pyjamas and gave her his washing. 'Go to bed baby Livia...'

'We will!'

Elliot greeted her at the door. 'Looks like we're going to bed then! Night buddy!' He flicked the light off and followed Olivia down the hall.

'Do you mind?' She asked as she handed him the pile of clothes. 'Low temperature wash, just put some fabric conditioner in...'

When he returned she was already under the sheets. 'When you said we were going to bed, you actually meant it, didn't you?'

'I'm tired!'

'Tired for what I had in mind?'

'And what was that? Don't tease me...'

He locked the bedroom door and walked towards her and crawled across the bed.

'Well I was thinking' he kissed her forehead. 'That you've been so nice to me, that I've just gotta reciprocate.'

'I said don't tease me'

'Oh, I'm not...' He kissed her neck and then her collar bone.

She stopped him. 'Elliot, we can't Eli is probably still awake.'

'He won't be... Anyway, I thought you couldn't resist me?'

She bit her lip and sat up so she was facing him. 'I can't.' He was already lying facing the ceiling in his boxers. She sat on his thighs and massaged his chest.

'You're so good with your hands, I wonder what else you can do...'

'Wouldn't you like to know.' She teased.

'Oh I would.' He lifted her silk blouse and massaged one of her breasts.

'Ah'

'Too painful?'

'No keep going...'

She tickled her nails around his crotch, tormenting him. 'Liv, you're driving me crazy.'

'That's the point.'

Slipping one hand into her pants, her head jolted backwards.

'That's it, moan for me.'

She froze where she was. 'Shush Elliot'

'Oh you want to play it like that, do you?'

'No, Elliot, be quiet.'

'What?'

'Can you hear that?' The voice cried again.

'Mommy!' Eli called from down the hall.

'It's Eli' she whispered. 'You should go...'

'Like this?' He pointed down to his boxers and the raging hard-on.

'He wants his mom'

'Liv, you're going to have to go.'

'Fine.' She got up from straddling his thighs. 'But_ that_ better still be there when I get back.' She bit her lip and left.

'Mommy!' Eli called as she walked into the room.

'It's Olivia... What's up?'

Eli hugged her as she sat down on his bed. 'I'm worried about mommy'

Olivia stroked his hair. 'The angels are looking after her, you don't need to worry. They're taking good care of her.'

'Who else do they look after?' He said in a sleepy haze.

'My mommy, too.'

'Is she okay?'

'Yeah, because God is looking after her and your mommy too.'

He fell asleep as she sat next to him and reassured him that everything was alright.

'Ell, everything is fine' she poked him. 'Ell, this isn't funny.' He grunted and rolled over, deep in sleep. 'Typical.'

**R&R appreciated! :***


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke up before Elliot. Eli had slept all through the night but she was still annoyed about the incident in bed.

'Oh Elliot...' She whispered in his ear. 'Elliot'

His eyes twitched and that was her cue to straddle him on his torso. 'Liv?'

'Oh I love it when you say my name' she teased.

'Morning sex, really?'

'Only for you...'

He grinned. 'Oh man.'

'You like?' She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and allowed it to fall over her shoulder. He tugged on it. She batted his hand away. 'Look, but don't touch...'

'C'mon Liv you're killing me here...'

'That's the point' she whispered in his ear, allowing her hair to tickle his neck and chest.

'Liv...'

She pulled the blouse off and sat top-less on top of him. 'Liking what you're seeing?' Figuring that she should make the most of her small bump, she pressed her chest against his so he could feel everything.

'I sure am.' He reached out to touch her but again, she batted his hand away - not before he managed one touch.

She tried not to display emotion when he touched her- it killed. The downside of pregnancy: bigger breasts, can't touch them. 'Now now Elliot. Look but don't touch.'

He almost growled. 'Can I touch myself?' His hand was nearing his boxers, she could feel it under the duvet.

'Oh you naughty man...'

'C'mon Liv. I need you.' She got up off the bed and picked up her blouse from the floor, making sure Elliot caught a glimpse of her bending down. 'Take them pants off!' He called.

She teased him as she picked the top up and suddenly put it back on. Elliot shot up in the bed, one hand still near his crotch. 'What are you doing, Liv?' His tone quickly changed.

Her body movements were more natural and not exaggerated. 'Getting dressed, what does it look like?'

'What?!' He squealed. 'What?' His pitch was getting higher.

'Remember last night?'

'Of course' he said clearly. 'You were amazing.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Which bit?'

'When you were on top of me.' His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'The sex?'

'Liv.' He realised. 'Oh shit.'

'Payback' she laughed, walking to the dresser.

'You can't leave me like this...'

'Oh but I can'

'Liv...' He pleaded. He sounded like he was going to cry. 'Please.'

'No.' She laughed again. 'Don't mess with a hormonal pregnant woman.'

'I'm sorry, please come back to bed.'

She passed it off. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'B-b-but' he stuttered. 'You were just'

'Just acting. You've seen me interrogate a perp.'

'Please Liv'

'Sorry, Ell.' She opened the door and headed to the kitchen.

He appeared as soon as she put the kettle on. 'You're evil.'

She looked down at his crotch. 'Well you took care of business quickly...'

'There was nothing to be taken care of' he said angrily.

'Pity.' She mocked, handing him his morning coffee.

'I better get Eli ready for pre-school...'

'About that'

'What?'

'We really need to look into him moving to one around here. You can't drive to Queens every day and then commute back to the precinct...'

'We'll sort it at the weekend.'

'We need to. Cragen has been good to us, we can't mess him about with you being late every day.'

* * *

Elliot arrived an hour later the Olivia. When he entered the precinct she was working her way through a pile of paperwork. 'A load of old rape kit results came through, I'm looking at all of them to find individual leads...'

'Oh, I'll help.' He sat at his desk opposite her.

'Look at the dates on some of these, 1989. I hope we can give some closure to the victims. Maybe put some jackasses away.'

'No DNA match, no DNA match' he said, flicking through the pile.

'The thing is some of them are over 20 years old, the statute has run out and anything we do will pretty much see a dirty rapist run free.'

'I got one.'

'Date?'

'January 2nd 2009.'

'What is it?'

'DNA match. College student Eliza Daniels reported a rape, noted to officers at the time that she had been mugged days earlier and her keys had been stolen. Raped in her apartment before she could get the locks changed.'

'And he's in the system?'

'One account of attacking an officer, charges dropped but he was still in the system.'

'Cross reference the name.'

Elliot flicked through the report. 'His name appears on her 2008 NYE party list.'

'So her mugs her, comes to her party, and then rapes her.'

'Why wouldn't I be surprised if he still stalks her?' Elliot said to himself.

'Let's go.'

'Woah. No. You are not coming.'

'Please Elliot. The likelihood of this becoming dangerous is low.'

'No. Ask Cragen.'

That moment he walked through to his office. 'Captain?'

'Uh, yeah Liv?'

'We got a lead on a case. Would it be possible for me to go?'

He was sceptical. 'What is it?'

'Almost four year old rape, perp found in the system- acquaintances with the victim.'

'Go.'

'Thanks Cap''

'But!' He said hastily. 'If he is there, I don't care if he runs or gives a fake name, anything is suspicious- you're out of there.'

'Understood.'

Elliot and Olivia pulled up outside the victim's apartment building. 'I'm still not happy about this.' Elliot said grumpily.

'Elliot, I'm fine. We are fine. Nothing is going to happen.'

'It better not...' He said as they found the correct apartment.

Olivia knocked the door. 'Miss Daniels?'

The door opened quickly. 'Detectives Benson and Stabler.' She flashed her badge. 'May we come in?'

'Sure' she opened the door and offered them to sit on the couch. 'What's this about?'

'Miss Daniels, you reported a rape almost four years ago.'

'Did you catch him?'

'We found DNA.' Olivia said.

'Mommy!' A little boy ran into the room.

'Charlie, not now.'

The boy stopped in front of Olivia and Elliot. 'Hi... Bye!'

'What a charming young man.' Elliot said as he ran off.

'The only good thing to come from this... Anyway, you found something?'  
Olivia saw that Charlie was getting irritable and went to play with him.

'Uh, yeah. Miss Daniels...'

'Please call me Eliza.'

'Eliza, does the name Gregory Sanders mean anything to you?'

'Yeah, of course, he's Charlie's god father.'

'Is this him?' Elliot showed her a printout of his mugshot.

'Was Greg arrested?'

'That was from an earlier case. Charges have been dropped. Miss Daniels, Mr Sander's DNA was found inside your rape kit.'

'That's impossible.'

'Did you consent to have intercourse with Mr Daniels in the days prior to your rape?'

'No. He's like a brother to me.'

'I appreciate that this is hard.'

'It doesn't make sense.'

'Would you mind submitting Charlie's DNA for comparison?'

Eliza stuttered. 'I just can't believe this. But yes.'

'I'm sorry. Would you mind coming to the precinct to aid our investigations further?'

'Sure'

Elliot watched as Olivia spoke to Eliza.  
'We have a confirmed match that Charlie's father is Gregory Sanders...'

Eliza broke down. 'I feel sick. This is so wrong. Greg is always around, playing with Charlie, helping me out. Sick man!'

Olivia asked all the necessary questions and left the room. Elliot found her in the crib.

'Hopefully we will be able to collar him' he said, sitting down next to her.

'Did you see the way her body language changed?' Olivia asked. 'Once she knew who Charlie's father was, she distanced him from her.'

'She's a rape victim.'

'She's a mother.'

'I always felt that my mother looked at me in disgust. She never knew her rapist but I think if she did it would cause even more problems...'

'Liv, your mom loved you.'

'She didn't show it'

'A lot of parents don't show that they love their kids at times. We're not perfect. You've got to assert authority.'

'You saw how she changed.'

'Liv, she loves her son. You have nothing to worry about.'

'What if I can't love our baby?'

He put his hand over her stomach. 'Don't be silly.'

'Elliot, my mom was never a 'mother' to me. She was just there. What if I'm the same?'

'You've seen yourself with kids! You're amazing. You've always wanted a baby, and guess what- you get to meet yours soon!'

'I guess...' She cracked a smile.

'And you know what?'

'What?'

'Our baby was made with love and care and that's why you're going to love it, and spoil it, and bring it up well. We both will.'

**hey, thanks for reading! I've uploaded this from my tablet a sorry if there is any formatting errors. R&R appreciated and I will get round to returning! Peace and love. CPx**

**PS much darker side to Liv (emotional) coming up over the next few chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

'So Olivia, its been a while. What has made you come back?'

Olivia looked around her therapist's office. 'Considerable life changes...'

'Where do you want to start?'

'It's so complicated.'

'Just start from where you feel appropriate.'

'My partner, Elliot Stabler. He was separated from his wife and we slept together. It wasn't premeditated.'

'What makes you say that it wasn't premeditated?'

'It was spontaneous. It was like suddenly things changed. But everything was rather black and white. It wasn't harsh but it was tender.'

'Did you feel a deep emotional connection?'

'Yes.'

'Have things changed? Within your relationship...'

Olivia sighed and got straight to the point. 'He was there when I found out I was pregnant.'

'With his child?'

'Yes.'

'How did he react?'

'He is happy. His youngest son has moved in with us.'

'What about his ex-wife, how is she taking the news?'

Olivia mumbled. 'She didn't take it well. Two weeks ago she was in a head-on car collision and passed away on the operating table. That's why Eli lives with us now.'

'How do you feel about this?'

'It's kind of a whirlwind. Everything has happened so quickly.'

'I don't suppose you've had time to take things in. So Olivia, why have you come to me? Something with work?'

'Somewhat.'

'A child?'

'I-'

'Take as much time as you need.'

'I have this sickening feeling deep down that I'm not going to be a good mother. That I won't be able to love my own child.'

The therapist nodded. 'How is your relationship with Elliot?'

'Amazing. More than I could have ever imagined. I never expected to fall for him the way I have, and have this blessing thrown upon me too.'

'So he's supportive?'

'Incredibly.'

'So is it work that is making you feel like this?'

'It's made me acknowledge the feelings I have but I don't think it is causing it.'

'Olivia, from what we have spoken about in previous sessions I can tell you that I know you will be a good mother'

She smiled. 'Deep down I feel that it was my own relationship with my mother that has provoke this...'

'It's good that you can identify this and tackle your emotions...'

'Elliot has said how this baby was conceived with love and how our relationship will be different. But I disagree. I think that the love came after. The conception was emotionally numb despite us having a connection. I can't explain it, there are too many emotions.'

'But that doesn't mean you won't love your child.'

'Part of me feels like I need to be alone for a while. Away from Elliot.'

'And why is that?'

'Because it will make me appreciate so much more the values of love and the relationship.'

'Olivia, don't torture yourself like that. Especially when you're pregnant, your hormones will drive you crazy.'

'Only for a day or two so I can clear my head.'

'Have you got somebody you can stay with?'

'Yeah'

'Is there anything else you want to talk about?'

Olivia mumbled to herself. 'No'

'Ok then. Olivia, you have my number if you need to talk to me at any time.'

'Thanks.'

'And by the way' she turned around 'congratulations!'

* * *

Olivia sat alone in the apartment, waiting for Elliot and Eli to get back from the memorial service for Kathy. She had already wrapped all the Christmas presents and put up the miniature tree.

'Liv, we're home!' Elliot called.

'Hey, how was it?'

'Good. She had a good send off.'

Eli ran off to his room. 'That's nice. How are the kids?'

'They're coping.'

'Good...' She walked back to the couch.

'Wait wait!' He chased after her. 'What did your therapist say? Are you okay?'

'We talked things out...'

'And?'

'And she said that because I can identify my emotions and tackle them in a positive light, she thinks I'll be ok...'

'That's great.'

'I know. I feel relieved. So weird how my emotions keep changing.'

'And how are you my little sugar-bug?' Elliot tapped Olivia's bump.

'I think our little sugar is happy too'

'What's that?' Elliot talked to her stomach. 'What does mommy want? Doughnuts? Well it's a good job I bought some!' He presented her with a bag of glazed doughnuts, which he had been hiding behind his back. 'They were selling them on the corner and I thought of you.'

'Thanks' she lay down on the couch and picked a doughnut out the packet. 'Want one?'

'No thanks, need to plump that baby up... I want it big and cute.'

'Big? Please no. A normal sized baby will do.'

'Forgot you wanted to have a natural labour...'

'Sure'

He moved her legs and began to massage her feet. 'Your ankles are getting swollen already...'

'I noticed when they were rubbing in my boots...' She scowled.

'Flip flops are going on your Christmas list!'

'You haven't bought anything yet?'

'I have everything actually. I can treat the mother of my unborn child to flip-flops can't I?'

'Make sure they're designer' she joked.

He watched her lick the icing of the doughnuts. 'I don't think you realise how seductive you are doing that?'

'Doing what?' She made is obvious she knew as her tongue smacked her lips.

'Jeeze Liv.'

'Ok I'll stop. Words cannot even begin to describe how unattractive I feel right now.'

'You're not'

'What ever I say goes... Alright?'

He laughed. 'Fine.'

'So are you going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'It's a secret.'

'Is it a pair of socks?'

'No. Casey helped me find it.'

'I will break her.'

'I really don't think you will.' Olivia continued to guess. Elliot shot up and interrupted her. 'Shit'

'What?'

'Cragen wanted me to finish some paper work off and stop by the precinct.'

'I'll come.'

'Eli...' He pointed out.

'He can come too.'

Olivia carried Eli into the precinct. Not even the cold air outside could wake him.

'I thought you weren't coming' Cragen said as Elliot picked up the files.

'Sorry about that Captain.'

'No worries. You've got enough to be dealing with.'

'Hi Fin... Late night?'

Fin walked up to her and tickled Eli's foot. 'I'm thinking about just sleeping in the crib.'

'Ah good luck.'

'Thanks, I'm gonna need it. Munch is a snorer...'

Olivia spotted Casey down the hall. 'I'll be right back... Case!'

'Hey Liv'

'Isn't it a bit late for the ADA to be hanging around here?'

'Early arraignment, need to finalise some things.' Casey stared at Olivia's growing baby bump, framed by one of Eli's leg which dangled as she held him. 'Wow. You are starting to show...'

'I think I'm a bit bloated but there is definitely a baby in there...'

'I'd say! Can I?' Casey leant forward to touch Olivia.

'Go ahead.'

Casey put her palm against her stomach. 'It's going to be so weird when you can actually feel the kicks...'

Eli stirred. 'Why are you touching baby Livia?'

'Hey bud, it's okay.' Olivia reassured him.

Casey laughed.

'Only if Livia said you can because I don't want bad people near baby Livia...'

'That's very responsible of you Eli! Good job I'm one of the good guys...' She showed him one of her ID badges. She was mesmerised by the laminated card caught by the light.

Elliot came over and took Eli from Olivia. 'Go in ten?'

'Fine with me.'

Once they were out of earshot, Casey turned to Olivia. 'Baby Livia?'

'That's what he's calling it...'

'It's cute.'

'Elliot is calling it sugar bug...'

'Seriously, macho-man Elliot calling his unborn child 'sugar bug'?'

'I'm not kidding.'

'Aw. Check you and your little family.'

Olivia laughed. 'Speaking of Elliot, what has he got me for Christmas?'

'I knew you'd ask, and I'm not telling you.'

'Can you at least give me a clue?'

'No.'

'I need to know if I need to spend more money on his gift. Give me a price range?'

'Definitely not'

'Oh come on Case!'

'Lets just say there is no way you're going to be able to top it.'

'No way at all?'

'Nope.'

'What if I-'

'No amount of doughnuts, sexual favours or beers will ever be able to top this.'

'Nice to know that you're aware of Elliot's weaknesses.'

'Oh, that's not all I know.'

**Hi there! Again, I have updated from my tablet so I running a little behind on returning reviews. **

**To those who saw the episode last night; who's hand did you think it was? Obviously I would love it to be Elliot, but I will accept Cassidy or Haden. Your thoughts?**

**~CPx**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was Christmas Eve and Eli had already woken the couple. While Olivia got dressed Eli had fallen asleep besides his father who watched him peacefully.

'Where are you going?' Elliot asked as Olivia pulled on her long coat and scarf.

'I have business to take care of.'

'Can I come?'

'It's private.'

Elliot began to get dressed. 'Should I be worried?'

'No...'

'Well why can't I come?'

'It's something I have to do alone.'

'Well if you want me-'

'I have your number.'

'Call me.'

'Elliot, I won't need you.'

'Liv...'

'Please Elliot, let me do this alone.'

She walked out the apartment and stopped at a florist to pick up some flowers before fetching her car. Elliot carried Eli to their work car and trailed her to the garage. When she emerged, he followed her, keeping a suitable distance.

He rang her. 'Hey Liv, don't forget to be back for 3pm. You get your Christmas present early this year.'

'Okay Elliot, see you later.' She hung up on him and continued driving.

He followed her into New Jersey and back into New York where she drove towards White Plains. He realised where she was going.

Pulling up at the cemetery, he kept his distance and watched her walk towards her mother's grave. Realising that he was betraying her trust, he drove back home. Thankfully Eli was asleep and couldn't recall the morning adventure.

Walking up to the grave she looked around to see if Elliot had followed her upstate. There was no one in sight. Placing the flowers down, she began to talk. 'Words cannot even begin to describe how scared I am. 15 weeks pregnant and I've come here alone. The man I love, have always loved, offered to come with me but I'm so stupid I just said no. I'm still trying to protect myself. I'm as stubborn as always, just like you. You would laugh if you saw us. You'd love him too. Elliot, his name is. I've spoken to you about him before. He's caring and he respects me.' Olivia looked down at her watch. 'I love you, Mom. Merry Christmas.' She straightened the flowers and walked away to her car.

When Olivia returned to the apartment she glared at Elliot. 'You followed me.' She said bluntly.

'No I didn't.'

'Why has the car moved then?' She said pointing towards the keys on the surface.

'I dropped Eli off with Maureen...'

Olivia looked around and saw no sight of Eli. 'Oh... Sorry.'

'It's okay.' He pulled her tightly in his grasp and smelt her hair. 'I understand that there's some thing you need to do alone. I'm sorry for bugging you earlier.'

'Maybe one day you can come with me'

'Ok' he pretended to not know what she was on about.

'Just for now, it's something I need to do alone.'

'Ok. I'm sorry.'

She pulled away and looked at his suit hanging off a door frame. 'Why is your suit out?'

'Tonight!'

'What?' She spluttered.

'It's kinda fancy.'

'Elliot, I have no clothes which fit.'

'Come here.' He pulled her into the bedroom. 'Casey already helped me buy some dresses for this evening.'

'Is my Christmas present a new wardrobe?'

'No. But all these are now yours...'

She picked up a cream, grecian style dress and held it up against her. 'I like this one...'

'Try it on.'

Elliot quickly put on his shirt on while she changed in the bathroom and held out some ties on his sleeve.

'I love it!' She gushed. 'Are you going to tell me where we're going?'

'No! But you can help me decide which tie best compliments your dress.'

Olivia played with the different ties, holding them against the fabric of her dress. 'I like this pastel brown...'

'Liv, you're glowing.'

'Thanks' she swirled and looked at herself in the mirror. The band beneath her bust projected her stomach further and complimented her figure. 'I love it.'

'Good. Better take it off, I've made pasta for lunch. You don't need to be getting it down you...'

**A/N: just like to thank you again for your ongoing readership and the lovely reviews you write which are awesome motivation- seriously! Again, I have updated from a tablet so I haven't been able to return your reviews. Hopefully I can do it tonight!**

**In response to the latest episode which aired, I read that Christopher Meloni said he would like to come back for a cameo in either season 13 or 14... (Which lets face it, in terms of TV nowadays, very few actors leave long standing jobs on good terms) So I am remaining hopeful that it is indeed Elliot and they hid his face because they want to up suspense, haven't thought of a storyline, and/or they haven't asked Chris back and are just stalling. **

**Anyway, the big chapter is coming up... The reveal! What has Elliot got for Olivia? What is the surprise? Taking bets now if you'd like to say in a review :)**

**Love, peace and SVU,**

**CPx**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia lingered by the door. 'Will I need a coat?'

Elliot buttoned his shirt up and looked outside. 'Yeah.'

She walked over and picked up a thick long coat. 'Can you still see my dress?' She twirled.

'Uh... Yeah. We better get going.'

He hurried her out of the apartment and lingered outside the building. 'So which way?'

'East.'  
She hummed to herself. 'Are we going to that Italian restaurant on the corner?'

'Nope'

He hooked her arm in his and walked the two blocks to Central Park West. 'How about a carriage ride?'

'Sure' Olivia laughed nervously as she hiked her dress up so that she could see the metal ladder.

Elliot leant forward and whispered something to the director of the carriage.

'I can't even know yet?'

'Just enjoy the ride...'

The horse pulled out and took a path through Central Park. It was dark so Olivia struggled to make out mini-landmarks but she figured they were travelling south.

'Just about here will do.' Elliot tapped the man and handed him a tip. 'My lady...' He assisted Olivia in jumping down from the seats.

'Central Park.' She said peacefully.

'Let's take a walk.'

He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly as he lead her down the path lit by the occasional light. They reached a clearing and everything was a lot brighter. 'It's so peaceful at night.'

He reached a large rock and pointed towards it. 'Lets sit up there.'

'Elliot, I can't get up. Especially in these shoes.'

'I'll help'

He scooped her up and shuffled up the slightly steep rock face. It was only a meter high and the top levelled out.

'Thanks. It's quite beautiful here...'

'I guess you never appreciate the real beauty of this city until you get to experience it with somebody you love.' He stared her in the eyes and kissed her passionately.

'I love you so much, Elliot. Thank you for making me so happy.'

'I love you too.'

'We should bring a picnic here sometime. Maybe with the kids...'

He lifted her chin. 'Tonight is about us.'

'Ok...'

They looked out onto the water in front of them. It was lit by floodlights all around it.

'Do you know why I brought you here?'

Olivia looked around. 'Because we need peace and quiet in the city that never sleeps?'

'No...'

She looked down at the rock and to the path behind them.

'Our first case as partners was here.'

He looked at her and smiled. 'The best day of my life.'

She sighed happily and held his hand. 'You were already here when I arrived...'

'...you came wearing the tightest pants I had ever seen on a junior detective and dark shades. I couldn't see your eyes. When you finally took them off I had to try and stop myself from staring. You're just so beautiful. I wish I had met you earlier, but I'm so thankful that you're in my life now.'

'I don't know if you can tell by the light, but I'm blushing.'

'I've never met a woman so caring and compassionate in my life. You're fiery, and motivated, and an excellent lover'

'Elliot, I-'

'Liv, I love you so much it hurts.'

'Elliot, I love you too. For all the same reasons and more. And I too, wish we had met earlier.' A tear ran down her cheek.

'Don't cry, Liv'

'I just love you so much. I never want to lose you.' She turned behind her but he quickly grabbed her.

'Just keep looking ahead. I never want you to have a regret or look back thinking you could have done something differently.'

'I can't wait for our future. Every experience we have, I want it to happen right now.' She leant back and admired the view. 'The city looks so distant here. Like we are in own world.'

He touched her growing stomach and kept his hand here. 'I brought you here because it's where our friendship started. Where everything started. And we have so much to look forward to in our future. Our baby growing, getting to meet him or her, watching their milestones...' He trailed off. '...tonight I want it to be the start of something else- a new adventure.'

Something moved in the bushes behind them but neither of them flinched.

'What are you saying, Elliot?' She moved his hand from her stomach and held it.

He sighed like he was taking a load off his shoulders. 'So much, Olivia. So much.' He fumbled with her hand and pointed out on to the water. 'Just keep looking ahead.'

She glared at him for a moment before looking onto the water at the reflection of the tall buildings. 'Ok...' She reached for his hand but she couldn't find it. It was cold rock.

'Olivia.' She turned to look at him.

'Elliot...'

'When I brought you here, I brought you here because I wanted this to be our place. But really, this is always has been, and always will be the place that I fell in love with you.'

'And it will never change.'

'I know. And I-'

'Elliot, don't talk.' She knelt up, knees digging into the hard stone and kissed him. She held onto his head to make sure he was there, that it was real.

'Olivia I have something really important...' She relaxed onto her legs. '...I need to ask you.'

She looked up at him and her dark eyes reflected the moon light. 'What is it?'

He shuffled where he sat. 'You have put up with me for the past 15 years... Will you spend them rest of your life with me?' He looked down at his hands. 'Liv, what I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?'

She inhaled quickly and looked down to where he had been toying. Her mouth was ajar and she said nothing. Taking the ring out the box, it's small diamond glistened in the light.

'Yes, yes, and a hundred times more, yes!' She finally squealed.

He sighed again and slid the white gold band onto her finger.

'I love you so much' he kissed her again and lifted her chin, as he pulled away he pointed her head to behind the water. 'Surprise' he whispered.

She sat in bewilderment before looking towards Elliot, her new fiancee.

'A little help?'

He helped her off the rock and walked hand in hand with her to the group gathered under an oak tree. 'You are my family, and they are our family...' He gestured to his colleagues who were lined up.

'Congratulations' Casey said, winking at Olivia and looking down at the ring. 'I knew it would look good on you.'

Olivia smiled and hugged everyone who was there.

As the couple moved across the path there was more rustling from the darkness in the park. Elliot held her hand and walked down the path. She kept looking behind to her friends from the 1-6. 'I have one last surprise.'

Olivia smiled and admired the ring. 'I don't think you can top this...'

'Like I said, these people are our family but there are a few people missing...'

She looked behind her. Everyone was there.

'The kids, where are they?'

'They're coming later.'

'That's not my surprise?'

'Just keep walking, you'll see.'

The path reached another clearing and to the left was a children's play area. Leaning against the railings, under a floodlight stood the Marsden family.

'Simon' Olivia spluttered out quietly.

Her brother ran over to her and hugged her tightly before shaking Elliot's hand. 'I see congratulations are in order. You're a lucky man Elliot, you better look after my sister...' He joked.

'Simon...' Olivia was still in shock.

'Liv, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch.'

She hugged him again. 'You're going to be an uncle. I was about to tell you next week... I am so happy you are here!' She finally let go.

'You're glowing, really you are...'

'Thanks'

She grabbed her brother's hand and continued to walk down the path with her extended family.

Cragen led the group behind the couple and finally spoke. 'How about we get something to eat? A celebratory meal...'

**A/N: thank you very very very very much for reading and reviewing. I still haven't got round to using a computer or laptop but I will sort it out over the next few weeks. **

**As I explained to one of my fabulous reviewers, I'm going back to college in a couple of days, then I have exams and it's my birthday all in the space of 11 or so days. So updating this and other fics is going to be a little slow. I aim to have updated every SVU fic before February though. I will undoubtedly be updating this one the most as I love the readers and the awesome reviews you send. Unfortunately I don't have any more chapters of this written (and it will remain that way for a couple of weeks (max)).**

**So until next time, let me know what you thought of this, check my other fics out and message me! I take requests (and prompts) and they can be anonymous if you like!**

**Many thanks CPx**


	15. Chapter 15

'Have you made reservations?' Olivia asked as the entire entourage make their way out of the park and back onto Central Park West.

'At your favourite place...'

'What? Really?'

They took the short walk to the Italian restaurant she had anticipated visiting earlier. 'Is that...?'

'Go see.'

Olivia hurried to the back of the restaurant where the five Stabler children sat waiting at the big table.

'Congratulations' Elizabeth squealed as they made their way towards them.

Dickie looked at Olivia's hand. 'She did say yes, didn't she?'

'She sure did...' His father replied.

Olivia held out her hand so that they could admire the ring.

'Yay!' Eli screamed, not fully aware of the situation.

The group took their seats and the happy couple were surrounded by his kids.  
'It all looks so delicious' Olivia commented, running her finger up and down the menu.

'I want this...' Eli ran his hand over everything then giggled.

'I bet you do, big appetite for such a little man.'

'Not that little' he protested. 'Big brother, remember.'

'Of course...'

Eli scrambled onto Olivia's lap and she played with his hair as she admired all her friends who had come to see them.

'That tickles.'

'Sorry hun...' Olivia moved her hand and held Eli on her lap so that he didn't accidentally slip and hit his head.

'It's pretty.' He commented as he twisted the ring on her finger. 'Are you married now?'

'No, not yet.'

'When?'

'I don't know. After the baby comes.'

'I don't like waiting. It's boring.'

Cragen looked up at Eli. 'What's boring? A young boy like you has TVs and games and...' He trailed off.

'But it's boring.' Eli said again.

'Kids.' Cragen shrugged.

Olivia laughed. 'Uncle Don likes to wind you up, doesn't he!'

'Eeeeevil' he said, exaggerating the vowels.

'Great to know he has a good sense of good and evil...' Cragen mocked.

Eli dismissed the comments, unaware of what the adult conversation actually meant.

The waitress came and took everyones orders and Olivia helped Eli colour in a picture on the paper mat. He began drawing on a piece of paper Casey had given him. 'Who's that?' She asked.

'That's me and baby Livia and daddy and mommy and Dickie...' Eli proceeded to list of the names of his siblings.

The word 'mommy' cause Olivia's eyes to shoot up and she glared at Casey who's face reflected a similar impression.

'Eli, who did you say that was?'

'Mommy'

Liv looked down at the paper. 'But Eli, your mommy had blonde hair. That's when you use the yellow crayon.'

'You don't have yellow hair, silly.'

Olivia looked to Casey again.

Casey pointed at the brown haired mother figure. 'So is that Olivia?'

'Yes, she's my mommy'

Olivia avoided turning in the opposite direction to see if any of the elder Stabler children had over heard and were sending scowls in her direction. She said nothing and squeezed him tightly and kissed his head.

They ate, and Olivia admired Eli's art work. She noticed that there was nine people in the picture. 'Who's that?'

Eli looked down at the picture and then to his siblings. All engrossed in eating, he moved her hand away. 'I don't know.'

'Surely you know who it is...'

'Yes but it's a secret.'

'Why is it a secret? You can tell me...'

'I can't because I'll get into trouble.'

'With who?'

Eli looked around. 'Nobody. I'm not allowed to tell you.'

'Elliot' she said discreetly, nudging at his side.

'What?' He turned around with half a spaghetti string hanging out of his mouth and his face covered in sauce. She pulled the string and it snapped. Kissing him on the lips, she cocked her lead and shot a glance at the drawing.

'Look.' She tried to say discreetly.

'It's Eli's drawing, so what?'

'There's an extra person.'

He eyes it over. 'Just ignore it Liv.'

'Elliot' her voice was becoming concerned.

He looked at her again. He knew she would think his son was being abused. 'Liv, trust me. It's ok.'

'Elliot.'

He leant over, flicked her hair back and whispered in her ear. 'It's another surprise.'

She kissed his cheek as he turned away. 'You're amazing.'

He noticed that Eli was preoccupied with Casey so he pulled the dining table cloth over Olivia's lap. 'You're tense.'

He slipped his hand under the table and began massaging her thigh.

She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. 'You're too good to me.'

'Am I?' He looked around and moved his hand further up her dress and reached her panties.

'Elliot, don't' she said softly.

'Nobody is looking.'

He massaged her with his fingers until she let out a hot and heavy sigh. 'Elliot...' She said breathlessly.

'You have a whole lot more coming tonight...'

'I-' she couldn't finish her sentence as Cragen stood up and rattled a knife against is wine glass.

'A toast.' He announced to gain everyone's attention. 'When Elliot and Liv closed their first case together in twenty four hours, I wasn't surprised. When they chose to protect each other, instead of blowing a perp's brains out, I wasn't surprised. And again, when Liv told me she was pregnant, I wasn't surprised. Same goes for when Elliot said it was his, and when he said they were together. I was surprised, however, when I realised how long it had taken for them to get this far. Fifteen years. 865 perps behind bars. And one very cold evening in Central Park. I think I speak for everyone hear when I said - about time! And of course, congratulations. To Liv and Elliot.'

Everyone raised their glasses. 'To Liv and Elliot' they mumbled.

Elliot shot up. 'Thank you, Captain. My fiancee and I would like to thank you all for making tonight so memorable and special for all of us.' Olivia stood up and gripped his hand. 'And if our little one is a boy, we might just have to name him Don after that amazing speech.' People laughed. 'Everyone knows that words are not my strong point so I'll cut this short. I am so thankful for you all being here and I hope you stay with us for the rest of this journey called life. Thank you.'

Olivia clapped and snuggled into his neck when he sat back down. 'Lovely.'

'I love ya''

**A/N: I'm back! Woo. This is kind of a filler chapter to bridge some events. **

**I have kind of big news. Warren Leight (the showrunner of SVU) tweeted me and some other fans about a fic that I suggested about being 'the ultimate twist' in Liv's life. He said that it was a 'very good' idea and guess what? I'm going to write it. Stay tuned. **

**Peace and love,**

**~charlotteprentiss**

** ceh95**

**Reviews to be returned as soon as I get a hold on a computer/laptop. Sorry in the delay!**


	16. Chapter 16

'It's Christmas!' Eli flung open Olivia and Elliot's bedroom door and jumped onto the bed.

'Keep it down' Elliot said sitting up as he watched his son bounce across the bed.

'What?' Olivia groaned as he continued to jump up and down.

Elliot shot forward as Eli flung himself in her general direction. He grabbed him before he could jump on Olivia's stomach.

'What have I told you, Eli?' He grabbed his son's wrist. 'No bouncing on the bed and especially around Liv. It can hurt the baby, Eli. You don't want that.'

The young boy pulled away from his father's hand. 'Sorry daddy. Sorry Liv. Sorry baby Livia.'

Olivia smoothed her hand over her stomach protectively.

Eli flopped himself onto Olivia. 'Sorry mommy.'

Olivia glared at Elliot. Who mumbled quietly. 'It isn't hurting anyone...'

'Your kids'

'They love you. How many more times do I have to tell you?' He smiled.

She turned her attention back to Eli. 'It's ok. Just be careful, we love this baby a lot, don't we?'

Eli nodded, muffled by the bed covers. 'Yeah...'

'So we need to be really caring and gentle... Then your baby brother or sister will be healthy and you can play with them when they're big... '

'How long will that be?'

'A while...' Olivia rolled down the bedsheets and pulled her top up to expose her stomach.

'Is the baby in there still?'

'Sure is.' She tensed her stomach from time to time to make it look like it was moving. 'Look at that'

Eli's eyes glowed. 'What is it?'

'The baby saying hello'

Olivia took his hand and watched his son in awe.

'It said hello to me, it did!' He squealed and jumped on the bed before realising he wasn't supposed to do that.

'See Eli, I think that's the baby saying Merry Christmas to you!'

Eli shook himself out of a haze and realised the day. 'Presents!' He squealed.

'Guess we're getting up then...' Olivia said, slipping into her dressing gown.

Olivia and Elliot watched as Eli opened his presents and snuggled on the couch.

'Last Christmas like this...'

'I can't wait until next year...'

'Me neither...'

'24 more weeks!'

'They'll go by so fast.' She shivered as he touched her.

'You still owe me that surprise...'

'It's coming.'

'Is that some sexual innuendo, because you know I can't resist you today'

'Can you ever not?'

'I'm sure it will fade soon...'

'Well no it isn't sexual innuendo and it will be here just after lunch, so get dressed.'

'Ell, it's 12 already...'

'Better get a move on then!'

Elliot was greeting their guests at the door when Olivia walked out of the bedroom pulling a jumper over her head. She realised who it was and sprinted to the door.

'Calvin!'

'Olivia' the boy wrapped his arms around her.

'I've missed you'

'Same. Did you get my drawing of my baseball game?'

'I did! It's on the fridge!' Calvin walked over to inspect it and Olivia spoke to his grandparents. 'Will you be stopping long?'

'We'll pick him up at five. Elliot already arranged it for you...'

His grandfather walked down the hall. 'I'll be waiting in the car'

'Bye 'pa!' Calvin called as he looked over his other drawings littered around the kitchen.

His grandmother looked down and raised an eyebrow. 'How far along?'

Olivia blushed. '16 weeks. I can't wait to tell Calvin...'

'Tell me what?' He peaked up and walked over to the two women.

'I'll let you do the honours...' His grandmother ruffled his hair. 'Bye Calvin. Behave yourself!'

Olivia shut the door and walked over to the couch. 'Tell me what? Tell me what?' He persisted.

Elliot was preoccupied with Eli to be involved with this announcement. 'I'm having a baby.'

Calvin's jaw dropped. 'Really?'

'Yeah, really...'

'Really?'

'Really. Elliot and I are having a baby.'

'And Elliot?'

'Together.'

'I figured.' Calvin smiled. 'That's awesome. You were an awesome mom to me and now you get to be a mom again seeing as they took me away from you.' His tone hinted at anger.

'You're happy though, with your grandparents, aren't you?'

Calvin sighed. 'They're old and boring and lame.'

'I'm sure they're fun some times...'

'The only fun I have is when I'm at school... Or when I sneak out.'

'Calvin!' She scolded him.

'What?' He laughed cheekily. 'See, I told you. You're like a mom to me. Moaning at me and stuff.'

'You're a bugger...'

She walked with him to Elliot and introduced him to Eli.

Eli looked up. 'You're the boy from my drawing...'

Calvin looked confused but joined Eli on the floor.

'I used to have loads of cars like these ' he picked up one of the plastic motors 'I'll let you have my old ones...'

'That's kind of you Cal'

Calvin got up and walked to the kitchen where Olivia was making drinks.

'Please don't make me go back...'

She turned and sighed. 'Calvin, you've got to go back to your grandparents.'

'But my mom wanted you to look after me.'

'They're your blood relatives and they love you, there's nothing I can do.'

'Fight for me'

'I'd never win. Cal, your grandparents are more than capable of looking after you and there is no reason for them to have to give up rights...'

'But I want them to'

'I'm not discussing this. I don't want to hurt them and I'm sure you don't either...'

'You don't care anymore...' He threw himself dramatically onto the couch.

She sat next to him and placed his apple juice in front of him. 'I do care. I care about you very much...'

'Do something then.'

'We're going around in circles. You know there is nothing I can do, you know I have tried.'

'Try harder.'

She gave up on the topic and moved on. 'I hope you'll visit when then baby comes.'

'I think you'll be too busy' his voice hinted at teenage moodiness.

'I will be! But I want you there.'

'I might come'

'We'd like it...'

**A/N: So just another filler chapter... Next chapter a lot of stuff happens. Another trip to the hospital- is all good? Well I guess you're just going to have to wait for another update. Next chapter is about a month after this one is set. **

**I've finally reviewed and messaged everyone who reviewed me - finally! So again, thanks and review this chapter if you have time :) **

**Love you all!**

**CPxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia took the short walk from the precinct to Eli's new preschool. Over the Christmas break, she had managed to wing it so that he was now enrolled in one of the finest schools in Manhattan. Her college roommate was now the principle of the lower school, that coupled with her and Elliot's NYPD discount, they could send Eli there without breaking the bank.

She stood outside the steps with the other mothers and nannies waiting for the youngest members of Hillford Academy to leave. A blonde woman walked over to Olivia and outstretched her hand.

'Hi, I'm Meredith, Toby's mom.'

Olivia shook her hand. 'Olivia.'

'You're Eli's mom, right?'

'Kinda'

'Kinda?' She tried to raise an eyebrow but years of botox had left her forehead paralysed.

'Step-mom I guess... I'm his father's partner. In more ways than one...' She flashed her badge.

'Raunchy...' The blonde commented. 'I've had a crush on my business partner for years, Toby's father doesn't know...'

Olivia laughed awkwardly. 'Oh here they come...'

The wooden doors opened and Eli and his new friends emerged in their blazers and plaid tank tops. The boy Eli was walking with came right up to them.

'This is my darling Toby' Meredith introduced her son.

'Hi Toby!'

The parents and children quickly poured away and Toby and Eli ran off to play on the steps.

'Excuse me, you're going to have to move off there' a rookie police officer called at the two boys as they wondered onto the small patch of grass in front of the school.

Meredith rolled her eyes. 'Kids can't have fun these days.'

'There are real perps out there and he's telling two kids to get off the grass' Olivia said in distaste.

'Perps!' Meredith repeated. 'You really are a cop!'

Olivia smiled awkwardly and walked over to the steps where Eli was playing. 'Come on, Eli, we need to go. You'll see Toby tomorrow.'

'No.' He protested jumping on the step, almost slipping on the ice.

'Come on, Eli.' Her voice was becoming stern and she was hoping that Meredith would interrupt at any point to take Toby home. 'You need to come back to work with me. Your dad is there!'

'But I don't want to.' He stomped his feet.

'Eli, get here now.' She reached for his arm and pulled him down to the next step, making sure he didn't drop on the ice.

'But I want to play at Toby's house.'

Meredith still didn't interrupt. 'Not today.' She grabbed his arm tighter. 'Don't make me drag you there...' She was fed up with his reluctance and she couldn't stand to be outside in the freezing temperatures any longer.

'I don't want to come with you' Eli raised his voice. Olivia was thankful that the majority of the parents had left and weren't there to witness his tantrum.

'Eli, remember what I promised you? You can talk to the baby tonight.' Elliot had bought a heart beat doppler and his youngest son was fascinated by the technology.

'I don't care.' He stomped his foot once more.

She didn't release her grip and pulled him down the final steps and onto the sidewalk. 'We're leaving.' She said flustered. 'Goodbye Meredith! I shall see you soon...'

Eli pulled against her and squealed. 'Let go, let go!' He began yanking at his jacket in a frenzy. 'You're not my mommy!' He screamed across the street, embarrassing her and everyone watching.

The rookie officer approached. 'Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the child.'

Eli stopped pulling at his jacket and watched Olivia. 'It's ok, I've got this.' She switched arms to hold Eli and moved her coat jacket back to flash her badge and pregnant stomach.

'Miss.' He repeated 'please step away from the child'

Olivia was frustrated and yanked Eli's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction. 'Everything is ok.'

'I warned you.' The officer lunged at Olivia, severing her grip on Eli. He pushed her torso against a near-by car and held her arms behind her back.

'I'm a cop.' She spluttered.

'They all say that.'

'Check my badge. I just flashed it you.' Eli watched as she was shoved against the vehicle.

'Move.' He cupped his leg around her feet and pushed her face first into the floor.

She let out a sharp gasp as her stomach hit the hard pavement. Her speech was distorted as her chin was buried into the salt grit. A tear ran down her eye and became visible as she turned to face Eli.

'Get off her. Get off her.' Eli threw himself at the officer and kicked his shin.

Finally being able to catch her breath, Olivia spoke. 'I'm pregnant. Please get off me.'

'Get off her.' Eli repeated in a rage, now thumping the officer.

'Shut the fuck up.' The young man lost his cool and crouched on the floor, pushing a knee into Olivia's back to keep her down and grabbed Eli by his blazer with his free hands.

'My name is Detective Benson. Check my badge. Do whatever. For the love of god, get off me.' She took deep breaths, trying to breathe through the pain.

Meredith reappeared but Olivia could only see the sole's of her red heels. Her distinct Queens accent finally picked up. 'That's him. That's the sick son of a bitch.'

Two older officers pulled the man off Olivia and released Eli still in his grasp.

Olivia finally managed to roll over. Her blue jumper was stained with water and grit.

Leaning against the car she unbuckled her pants and slipped her hand to the lower half of her swollen stomach. She tilted her head back and squinted her eyes. 'Jesus Christ.'

'Get me a bus' one of the older officers called as he approached Olivia.

'Son of a bitch' Meredith repeated. 'Hun, are you ok?'

Olivia continued to take deep breaths. 'I think I need to see my doctor.' She cringed and her hand shot to her stomach. 'Something isn't right.'

Eli had began to cry and stood alone as Meredith consoled Olivia who remained slumped against a car.

'He's saying he thought you were kidnapping the boy...' One of the officers noted as they approached.

'I flashed my badge.'

'Hold up, you're a cop? Well he's in for some shit...'

Olivia squinted at him.

'I saw it, it was shiny' Toby peaked up who had been cowering between the parked cars.

'She definitely told him she was a cop. Like several times.'

The ambulance arrived and the medics loaded Olivia into the back of it.

'Detective Benson? Olivia? Can you hear me?'

She opened her eyes. 'Yes. Where is Eli?' Pushing herself up she noticed Eli sitting on the fold-down chair by the doors. 'Oh Eli' she sighed.

Blood trickled down his head but she had no idea how he obtained the injury. 'It hurts' he squealed as the medic dabbed his forehead with a clear solution.

Olivia squinted again as another pain shot through her abdomen. 'Please help...' She said through gritted teeth.

She closed her eyes and the ambulance doors slammed shut.

**A/N: thanks for reviewing. 101 reviews (as of is point!). I am so thankful to each and every one of you. As you can figure, there is a rough patch ahead for the Benson-Stabler family.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. If you review this chapter I shall return! (As always!)**

**CP**


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia awoke to Eli's moans. She opened one eye and peered on the direction of the sound.  
'Daddy don't touch it.' Eli moved his father's hand from the two stitches on his forehead. 'Liv's eyes opened.'

Elliot shot around and grabbed her hand. 'How you feelin'?'

Flustered, Olivia mumbled. 'Uh...' She pulled the white sheets down and her hospital gown up. She protectively shielded her stomach. Elliot noticed the blue bruising. 'Elliot, is our baby ok?'

He didn't answer immediately. 'Everything is going to be ok...'

Her voice lowered. 'Elliot?' He hadn't answered her question.

A familiar doctor walked in and slid to her bedside on an office chair. 'Glad you're awake Ms Benson.'

'Is our baby ok?' She repeated, gripping Elliot's hand.

'In short, yes. We need to keep you in for a couple of days to monitor your condition though before you go home.'

'What's the matter?'

'The fall didn't cause any harm to the unborn child however we did fear a placental abruption...'

'Did?'

'You were experiencing minor contractions... A symptom. You were sedated and we did an internal exam. Thankfully we found no further problems and a sonogram revealed no fetal distress and healthy movements.'

Olivia sighed with relief. 'How much longer do you expect I will have to stay for?'

The doctor looked at the calendar on the wall. 'Two or three more nights...' He rolled around the bed. 'Eli, on the other hand, is free to go home tonight.' He inspected his handiwork on the child's head and then left the room.

'Why does Eli have stitches?' Olivia asked. 'Elliot, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened.'

'Don't be.' Elliot said. 'You apologise too much. None of this is your fault.'

'I slipped.' Eli said, staring at the floor in shame.

'That-' Olivia stopped herself from swearing and retained her composure '...that officer didn't hurt you?'

'No he didn't but I'm having his badge for what he has done.' Elliot interrupted.

'Elliot, no.' Olivia was always looking out for people even when they were in the wrong.

'Olivia. You could have miscarried. We are so grateful for this miracle and that idiotic bastard - Eli don't listen to this - could have cost us everything.'

'I guess.'

'You know...'

'What has happened to him?'

'An internal investigation is already under way thanks to Alex and Casey pulling a few strings...'

Olivia collapsed back on to the pillow. 'I'm so exhausted.'

'I bet.' He leant forward and kissed her. 'Get some rest.'

When she awoke two IAB officers were outside making copies of her records. It was the first and only time she had been happy to see the _'rat squad_'.

'Witness statements, medical records, and it's only 10am' Elliot noted looking at his watch. 'Man, Casey and Alex must really be pushing it.'

'And Cragen.' Elliot added pointed to a jar of flowers. 'He stopped by earlier when you were asleep.'

'That's sweet.'

Elliot stepped out the room while Olivia gave her statement to the officers, when they were done he stepped back inside.

'I need to get back to the precinct. I love you...'

'Love you too.'

When Elliot arrived at the 1-6, everyone was being their usual awkward selves. Munch and Fin circled his desk, taking in turns to see if he was ok. Thankfully they had to take a perp to central booking and left him alone in peace.

He heard footsteps in the corridor but didn't turn around. 'Uh... Elliot Stabler? Detective Stabler?'

Elliot paused for a minute. He didn't recognise the voice. 'Yeah that's me.' He turned around to see a young man. 'Can I help you?'

The man didn't look like a typical victim. It wasn't his attire, or his body language- just something Elliot had picked up with years on the force.

'My name is Franklin Harper.' He held out his hand.

Confused, Elliot shook it. Then he realised and tightened his grip. 'Franklin Harper, huh?'

He tried to pull away. 'I came here to apologise to you and Miss Benson.'

'Well she's not here. She's in the hospital, but you already know that.'

'I know and I'm sorry, man.'

'Man?' Elliot questioned.

'Sir. I thought she was kidnapping that kid...'

'That kid' Elliot said, tightening his grip 'is my son.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'

'At what point did you not think to stop what you were doing?'

'I didn't think.'

'Too right, you didn't' Elliot looked beyond his quivering hand and trod on the man's foot, gently applying pressure. 'Do you like hurting women? Pregnant women? Does it get you off? Asserting your power over them? Of course the fact that she is a cop made it all the more exciting for you. Didn't it?'

The man pulled back. 'I shouldn't have come here.'

Elliot pulled him closer and breathed hot air onto his neck. 'If I catch you any where near my fiancee or my family again, it won't just be your job on the line.'

Cragen entered the bullpen abruptly. 'Detective Stabler, is there a problem here?'

Franklin Harper answered for him. 'No sir.'

Elliot instantaneously let go of his hand and watched as the man hurried down the corridor, stumbling over his own feet as he went. He laughed. 'What a jackass.'

'Elliot, I can't let you be here if your personal life affects your work.'

'My personal life is my work...'

Cragen sighed 'We all agreed that the two wouldn't intertwine...'

Elliot sighed and rubbed his head. 'Yes captain, sorry.'

'Back to work then...'

'Captain.'

Cragen made his way back to his office but stopped. Years in the precinct had created a family for him. 'Ell, how is Liv?'

'She's good, thanks. She liked the flowers.'

Cragen nodded and smiled. 'Good. And the baby?'

'Healthy.'

'Know the sex yet?'

Elliot smiled. 'No but Liv wants to know...'

'Let me know, will you?'

'Of course...'

'I need to buy lots presents...'

'You don't have to.'

'You and Liv are like my own flesh and blood. It's the least I can do.'

Elliot laughed nervously and returned to his desk and paperwork. For the next six hours he filled in forms, took statements and took two perps to central booking. Olivia and his unborn child were on his mind the entire time.

'Cap, I'm signing off, see you tomorrow' Elliot waved good-bye and made his way to the hospital.

As he made his way to the floor on which Olivia was staying he saw Alex and Trevor.

'Just saw Alex and her lover...' He said as she sat up in the bed to greet her.

'They have been here for a while. Alex bought us some things.' She lifted a gift bag on the bedside table.

'What we get?' He said rubbing his hands together jokingly.

She peered in and lifted out the items. 'A blue onesie, and a pink onesie, and a teddy bear. Aw some real cute stuff.'

'Oh yeah, Cragen wants to buy us some stuff...'

'We can't let him.'

'He's insisting. He also wants to know the sex.'

Olivia counted on her fingers. 'I think I'm far along enough to find out. Actually, I know I am.'

'Ask a doc, I'm sure we can find out.'

'It's late, Ell.'

'I'll ask then...'

Olivia rubbed her stomach. 'Felt fluttering today. It was kinda like gas.'

'Liv, that's the baby kicking.' He laughed.

'I know, it's just so insane. I'm so blessed. We're so blessed!' Elliot smiled and nodded. 'So weird that there is a baby in here. It's going to grow so much.'

A nurse walked in and checked the machines surrounding Olivia.

'Excuse me, mam' the nurse looked over. 'Would it be possible to get another sonogram done?'

'Is there a problem? Should I get your doctor?'

'No no, everything is ok' Olivia quickly said.

'We were just wondering if we could find out the sex...' Elliot said cheekily.

'I'm not sure...'

'Are you signing off soon? How about a nice end to the day? Granting a couple's wish?'

'Give me ten minutes...'

The nurse left and Olivia glared at Elliot. 'I can't believe you just did that.'

'Well you want to know don't you?'

'Yeah' Olivia smiled and talked to her stomach. 'Little Sugar Bug, are you my little boy or girl?'

'I don't mind as long as it's healthy...'

'Same here'

The nurse returned sooner than expected. 'You now the routine...' She said as she spread the gel over Olivia's stomach. The bruising was beginning to fade. 'I'll try to apply as little pressure as possible.'

'Thanks.'

'Thanks we really appreciate what you're doing...'

'No problem. Everything is looking healthy... But I think somebody told you that already.'

'I'm excited'

'You ready to find out your baby's gender then?'

'We sure are...' Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand.

'Well I can tell you, you're having a little boy!'

**A/N: thanks for reading, all reviews will be returned in good time!**

**many thanks!**

**CPx**


	19. Chapter 19

'It's a...'

'Come on you're killing us' Casey said quickly.

'Boy!'

'Yes! I was right!'

'Damn it.'

'Cough up' Casey held out her hand and smiled sarcastically when Alex handed over five dollars.

'You were betting on my unborn child? So unethical...' Olivia joked.

'I'm putting the money to a good cause.'

'Which is?' Alex asked cynically.

'My wine stash.'

The women laughed. 'I like your style...' Olivia knocked back a glass of water. 'Save me some?'

'I think we'll be waiting a while' Alex commented. 'Are you planning to breastfeed?'

'Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to manage with work.'

'Well how long are you taking off?'

'Couple of months, I haven't thought about it. I want as long as possible with my little man as possible...'

'Aw, that's cute' Casey cooed. 'I just hope you're not using a breast pump in the precinct for all to see... One time I was in arraignment and this judge started leaking out of her shirt. It was...'

'That is gross.' Alex said sourly as she put her coffee mug on the table.

'I'm going to be much more professional... And cleaner. Anyway, gossip please?'

'I have nothing.'

'We need to hear about you and Langan...'

'There's nothing to tell.'

'Is he as fiery in bed as he is in the courtroom?' Casey asked jokingly.

'Is his apartment big?'

'Apartment?' Casey repeated lamely.

'I was getting to the sexual bit...' Olivia added.

'I'm not answering your questions.' Alex protested.

'Boring!'

'You have to tell me something... Anything!'

Alex sighed. 'His apartment is big just like his-'

'Oh my...' Olivia said sipping from her glass.

'I was going to say just like his heart! He is very generous. And yes in the bedroom too.'

'Hot.' Casey said in a monotone voice. 'I really need a boyfriend, and a life.'

'Trev's business partner is looking.'

'Henshall?' Olivia asked.

'That's him.'

'I'm not sure...'

'You're his type.'

'I don't know though, Alex...'

'I'm setting you two up.' Alex declared.

'Um thanks...' Casey was unconvinced that it was a good idea and changed the conversation. 'So Liv, thought of any names?'

'So many but my mind is just so cluttered.'

'Pregnancy brain. My sister had it.' Alex commented.

'Personally I think you should name your son Casey, it's a boys name too.'

'Alex is a boys name too. Name him Alex, or Alexander!'

'Nice suggestion guys... I like James, and Jack and...'

'Oh god, you're never going to shut up if we don't stop you.'

Olivia laughed. 'I'm obsessed. So blessed.'

'I want a baby.' Alex said abruptly.

'I'd say you can baby sit but I already have the Stabler girls on my case. And plus, I never want leave my boy...'

'I hope it's just a phase.'

'Me too.' Casey said. 'I'm surrounded by people in relationships, if I'm surrounded by pregnant women and babies I'll probably have a mental breakdown.'

'Oh hun...' Olivia hugged Casey. 'Go on that date with Henshall...'

'It's becoming an increasingly attractive offer.'

Olivia looked outside the window of the coffee shop. 'Elliot is here. Better go, see you...' She hugged the women individually and made her way to the car.

'Nice chat?' Elliot asked as she slid into the car.

'Yeah...'

'Anything interesting?'

'Nothing really. Langan has a big apartment.'

'Apartment?' Elliot questioned. 'He's a partner of a successful law firm. Not surprising.'

'He has big everything...'

'Woah, woah. Trying to intimidate me?'

'Oh Elliot, you are more than enough.'

'Good.'

Eli interrupted from his car seat in the back and began singing. 'We learned about Noah and his ark today!'

'That's cool, bud!'

'Two by two!'

'That's it.' Olivia said touching Elliot's leg. 'That's it.'

'What's it?'

'Noah.'

'Noah?'

'For our baby.'

Elliot grinned. 'I like it.'

'It seems so perfect. The only name I have been sure of all day.'

'Noah.' He repeated. 'Noah Benson. I like it.'

'Noah Stabler.' she said firmly. 'Not married yet but I want him to have your name. Plus it saves changing it after.'

'Are you changing your name to Stabler?' He laughed. 'Detective Stabler and Detective Stabler. Could get confusing.'

'Don't you want me to?'

'Of course I do. I want you to do what you want to do. Whatever you want.'

'I want to be Mrs Olivia Stabler.'

'Sounds hot.'

'Oh you would say that...'

'How about a middle name?'

'James?'

'I like that name. We'll probably change our minds a million times over before we decide.'

'I'll probably change my mind by tomorrow anyway so don't count on sticking with that.'

'Whatever the lady wants!'

Olivia looked at him. 'I want you to be more active in this.'

'Are you saying I'm passive?' He mocked.

'You just don't seem bothered.'

'Of course I'm bothered!'

'Well suggest a name for our son then!'

'You like Noah James. Lets settle on that!'

'Elliot, I want you to suggest some names.'

'I don't know, I've already-' he stopped himself.

'Yeah, you've already done this five times over. Number six comes along and you just don't care.'

'Olivia, it's not like that.'

'Sure it isn't.'

'I just want everything to be special for you.'

'You just can't sound more patronising, can you?'

'Liv, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to feel comfortable throughout the next four months, no stress, no worries. Just us, the family and baby Noah. Ok?'

She unfolded her arms. 'Ok.' She was still feeling bitter.

'Good!'

Eli peaked up again. 'Is the baby here yet?'

Olivia laughed. 'No. Four and a bit months...'

'Thats ages...' He moaned.

'Well are you at least excited that you know it's a boy? The baby is going to be your little brother!'

'I guess.'

'You guess?'

'What if he doesn't like me?'

'Of course he will.'

Elliot interrupted. 'Family is everything. All together now!'

'See Eli? Nothing to worry about!'

**Pure fluff chapter. Next chapters may skip a couple of months. **

**R&R!**

**CPx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Time jump!**_

Olivia bounced on the birthing ball and watched as Elliot constructed the child's crib. 'You've missed a screw.' She said pointing to the carpet.

'This looks sturdy enough' he wiggled it and one of the ends fell off. 'Maybe not.'

'The baby is due in 7 weeks but could come in 2 and be perfectly healthy, we seriously need to get this nursery finished...'

'We?' He questioned.

'Ok you.'

'Thought as much.'

'I don't want our son sleeping in a drawer.'

'And he wont be!'

Olivia got up and kicked the giant ball at Elliot to motivate him to work harder. 'I'll see you later, I'm going out with Casey... Love you'

'Love you too.'

Olivia walked the four blocks from her apartment to the cafe where they had arranged to meet. She recognised one of the cars outside and it pulled off as soon as she walked through the door. Casey was waiting when she arrived.

'I see Peter was outside...'

'I think he was making sure you were actually coming, could have gone into labour or something en route...'

'Not yet.'

'You're huge. I don't think you should be walking here- doesn't it bring on labour or something?'

'Got just over a month left so I think I'm safe for now.'

'For now' Casey laughed.

'So anyway, you and Peter? Do you think you could be Mrs Henshall any time soon?'

'Liv, we have been dating for three months... Bit drastic?'

'You never know!'

'It is going well though. We have mutual understanding for our jobs and he is just so... Indescribable.'

'So Alex and Trevor were right about you two being perfect for each other...'

'I think this is the first time all three of us have been in stable relationships at the same time.'

'I guess it is. There is something I have been meaning to ask you...'

'...what? You want me to split with Pete so we can run away together? Well sorry Liv, I'm happy!'

Olivia laughed. 'No. Elliot and I have been talking and we have already asked Alex and Don, we were wondering if you would be Noah's god mother...?'

'Wow.'

'You don't have to answer right away. I understand it's a big thing to be asking...'

Casey rubbed her brow. 'Yes, of course, of course I'll be it. I'm honoured.'

'Great... I don't know what I would have done if you said no!'

'I guess I have to return the honour at some point...'

'No pressure...'

'Can you settle with being one of my best friends? I have that maternal urge but I don't know if I'd make a good mother...'

'You would! I battled with the same thoughts and even fell out with Elliot a couple of years ago when he said I would be a good mom.'

'Awkward considering the circumstances now.'

'Being pregnant is definitely the best feeling...'

'I'll take note... So Alex and I are god mothers and Don is god father?'

'Yeah...'

'What about Fin and Munch?'

'Fin said he doesn't want the responsibility and well, Munch politely declined. Got to say I'm relieved though. I don't want Noah's first words so be something conspiracy related.'

'Goo goo gaa gaa illuminati' Casey laughed.

'Seriously...'

'What about your brother?'

'Not the best candidate. Plus, I think uncle is enough. Elliot said that he can be god father to the next one. But trust me, there wont be another Stabler baby.'

'You say that but you love being pregnant. What's the harm in another? You can afford it and you're both evidentially fertile...'

'Fertile. Such a clinical word.'

'Liv, admit your feelings! You've always wanted a big family-'

'Elliot, Noah and five step children- I think I'm covered.'

'Ok but when you're pregnant again, you owe me!'

'Like that's going to happen...' Olivia brushed the comments off.

'So how long are you at work for?'

'Two more weeks, three at a push...'

'Lucky you...'

'Lucky me? I love my job! The precinct is going to turn into a daycare centre.'

'It already is one!'

'True. I think I'm going to return part-time... At least until he is in school.'

'Sounds good. Best of both worlds...' Olivia stared blankly at Casey. 'Liv, Liv...?'

'Mmmhmm?' She mumbled distantly.

'Are you ok?'

Olivia took a deep breath in. 'Yeah-uh'

'Liv, you're seriously freaking me out...'

She looked straight at Casey. 'Sorry, contraction. Braxton Hicks.'

'Seriously, do not scare me like that ever again...'

'Well lets hope you're not around for the main show...'

**a/n: apologies for the shorter chapter! I need to get around to reviewing everyone who has on previous chapters!**

**next chapter a little more going on**

**r&r!**

**cp**


	21. Chapter 21

The entire SVU team stood around a whiteboard in the centre of the squad room.

'Casey, Liv, Elliot- you three need to be at the court house within an hour. You better get going. John, Fin- there seems to be loads of paper work left from a couple of cases. Get it finished. Pronto.'

Casey picked up her handbag, retrieved a lipstick and applied it using the reflection on the computer monitor as a mirror. 'Ready Case?'

'Yeah, just.'

Olivia tried to pick her bag up off the floor. 'Would you mind...?'

'You're too big to be doing this...'

'Today is my last day!'

'These past few months have gone so quick.'

'Tell me about it, I bet these last few weeks will drag.'

Cragen walked up to them. 'Lets keep it moving ladies...' He ushered them down the corridor.

When they stepped outside Elliot had the hood of the car up. 'Not today ladies, looks like you're catching the subway.'

'Us?' Olivia questioned. 'Cragen wants you there too.'

'It's either I stay here, wait for the car to be serviced, or we leave it, go to the hospital in your car-'

She interrupted. 'No, no!'

'We can't have any- erm - fluids on that nice suede interior...'

'I think I puked a little...' Casey joked.

'It's only amniotic fluid, totally natural.'

'I can't deal with fluids...'

'We better get a move on... Where is the nearest subway?'

Olivia waddled down the block and Casey followed. 'Don't you just love the summer?'

'No! I'm going to be a sweaty mess in court. And I'm sure you're just going to love this ride...'

'What?'

'How long have you lived in Manhattan?'

'Most of my life'

'And how often do you catch the subway?'

'Sometimes...' Olivia murmured.

'That means never. Everything is within walking distance, plus you have a city provided car. The subway in the summer is humid and smelly. There's the nice breeze as the train comes in but then, heat, sweat, tears...'

'Lovely...' She said sarcastically, as they took the steps down to the platform.

"See, the station is empty- every New Yorker and tourist with half a brain has caught a cab!'

'...or they've gone to The Hamptons...'

'Yes, or that...'

Casey and Olivia bought the tickets and waited. As the carriages pulled in, the signature breeze blew their hair.

'Hey Michael, let the lady have your seat.' A woman with scraped back hair pulled her son to where she standing and gestured for Olivia to sit down.

'And who said New Yorkers were rude?' She joked to Casey in a whisper.

'I'm pretty sure it's only Canadians who think that- they're just overly polite...'

'Most people I meet are criminals so I can't vouch for that.'

The train pulled away and Casey jolted in the opposite direction. She held the bar above Olivia's seat and towered over her. Her legs were rigid as she tried to balance.

'How many more stops?'

'Four?'

'I cannot be dealing with this humidity.'

'Relax...' Olivia knocked her head back and it vibrated against the window.

'You look like you're meditating...'

'Me? How about you?'

'I'm trying to drown out the noise.'

A buzz filled the carriage and announcement from the conductor came over the speakers.

'What was that?'

'I have no idea. Its inaudible. I've never been able to translate conductor-speak...'

'We're getting a cab next time.'

Casey closed her eyes and tried to drain out the repetitive sound of the carriage travelling through the tunnels. Olivia kicked her and let out a gasp. Casey raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Cramp, cramp, cramp...' Olivia wiggled her leg and stretched in her seat. 'Arh...'

'Wanna swap?'

'Please.'

Olivia shuffled so she held onto the bars and Casey sat down. 'Better?'

'Much.'

Casey kept her head down, avoiding the gaze of passengers obviously giving her questionable looks as the pregnant woman stood in front of her.

Olivia sighed and fanned herself with her spare hand.

'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yeah... Just hot.'

At the next station few people joined their carriage. 'One more stop.'

Olivia sighed again. Loudly. 'Hm.'

'Seriously, Liv...'

'I'm fine, I am fine.' She clenched her jaw and tilted her head back again. Quickly, her expression suddenly changed and she stared blankly at the ADA before here.

Casey's face mirrored Olivia's and she stared at her black kitten heels. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

'She peed, she peed! The fat lady peed!' The young boy, Michael, squealed provoking everyone in the carriage to look in Olivia's general direction.

Olivia looked to the small puddle between her feet which was running downhill. 'Oh...'

They were both emerged in the commotion. Casey suddenly clicked. 'She's not fat. She is pregnant. Is anyone here a nurse or a doctor? Somebody push that buzzer and alert the driver we have an emergency.'

Olivia's eyes were glazed over and she sat back in Casey's place as everyone around her tried to get cell reception. 'I'm ok. Seriously. Just let me get a cab to the hospital as soon as we get to the next station. Stop fussing.'

The buzz of the drivers voice came over the system again. 'Minor delays...'

**A/N: sorry for he fact I haven't updated in a while, between college, travelling and redecorating it has been a struggle. This chapter was kinda short but as you can figure it's going to get interesting...**

**Reviews returned as soon as I can get a hold of a laptop (I use my tablet to update)**

**CPx**


	22. Chapter 22

Reaching the street she was guided over to the ambulance by an overly-touchy medic. 'Careful, careful...'

'I'm alright.' Olivia winced as another contraction shot through her body. This one was sharper.

'Oh god. Don't let her give birth in the ambulance.' Casey hurried behind her.  
Once the two women were inside the ambulance doors slammed shut and it slowly began moving.

'I'm just going to put these tags on you. They monitor heart beat and severity of contractions...'

Olivia watched. 'Please call Elliot.'

'Sure.'

The medic looked up at Olivia. 'Any medical conditions?'

'None. I'm 36 weeks, 2 days. No problems during pregnancy, have been admitted to hospital but cleared. I'm 43. Yes I have a birth plan. No allergies. Any questions?'

He looked over his chart. 'No...'

Casey's voice sparked up. 'Elliot... Elliot! Come to Mercy. What? How?'

'What's the matter?!' Olivia interrupted causing her heart rate to spike on the monitor.

'He is already there...'

'What? Please don't tell me there has been an accident? What? Casey!'

She laughed. 'No silly, don't get worked up. When we were late to the courthouse, the clerks called the precinct and your knight in shining armour went to the nearest hospital in fear of you going into labour. He's on the ball.'

'I think he is just used to fearing the worst...'

'Worst? Liv, you're in labour. Best scenario.'

Olivia breathed through the next contraction and rolled her eyes at Casey who was grinning like a cheshire cat. 'I'm glad you're finding this so amusing.'

'Liv! You are having a baby!'

'I know'

'A real life! A human being!'

'I know' she started taking deep breaths again.

'...and we're here.' One of the medics declared as they pulled up at the hospital entrance. 'Stay on the bed and we will get you to the maternity suite.'

'No. I'm walking.'

'Miss, I must take you there myself.'

'Follow me then.' Olivia wasn't going to have somebody tell her what to do.

Casey interrupted. 'Just do what she says, ok? The chick is in labour and has a gun, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.'

Olivia smiled and waddled down the retractable steps. Elliot caught sight of her and came running over.

'Thank god you're ok!'

'I can't believe you're here!'

'I'm not going to leave your side, ever.'

Olivia looked up and he quickly kissed her. 'I love you.'

'Let's go have this baby...'

When they arrived at the maternity ward, Olivia was taken to put a gown on while Elliot waited in her room. When she arrived back and sat on the bed the walked over and inspected all the monitors.

'I can't believe this is happening... So long I have waited for this day.' A tear ran down her cheek.

He caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. 'I feel like crying when I see you this happy...'

'You made me this happy, this gift, this life!'

He kissed her again but she pulled away and squinted as another contraction appeared on the monitor. 'Breathe through it, breathe...'

'Where would I be without your support?'

He didn't answer. 'How often are your contractions? Hopefully this will won't go on for days. I want to meet our son.'

'Every few minutes.'

A nurse came in and did a quick check. 'This is moving along quickly.'

'Is that good?' Olivia asked.

'Yes! Everything looks good and healthy, no abnormalities, we can start moving you to the delivery suite soon!'

When the nurse left, Casey walked into the room and Peter shadowed in the doorway. 'We're going to stay until he is here, I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all.' Elliot said, waving Peter over.

'Good luck.' The two men shook hands and Casey gave her friend a tight hug.

'See you!'

As soon as the couple left Olivia looked at Elliot. 'Oh Ell...'

'Liv?'

'I'm so scared.'

'Why? Olivia, don't be.'

'What if...'

'No what ifs, no maybes. Just us.'

Olivia kissed him once more. It seemed to last an eternity.

'Sorry to interrupt. Ms Benson, we're ready to take you to delivery.'

Elliot stayed by her side as they wheeled her to the room at the other end of the corridor. He quickly changed into a set of scrubs and appeared again next to her.

'Remember to breathe through it Olivia, ok?' The doctor didn't look familiar but wise and experienced. She relaxed.

'I love you' Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia continued to follow the doctor's orders for the next half an hour. Elliot kept squeezing her hand as she remained unusually quiet. He reasoned that she had reached inner peace, despite the extraordinary event.

'And breathe...'

The only noise that came was from Olivia exhaling deeply into her chest.

'You're doing great' Elliot whispered again.

'A couple more pushes.'

Olivia cocked her head up and Elliot wiped her brow with the back of his hand.

'I love you, Elliot' everyone was surprised when she finally spoke.

'I love you too.'

'Come on Olivia, a big one, right now.' She focused all her energy into what she was being told. 'Three, two... Thats great.'

'How much longer, Doc?' Elliot asked.

'One more. One more push and you will be parents.'

Olivia whimpered as Elliot wrapped his arms around her. 'Look at me.'

She looked up into his eyes. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah' Olivia said, still gazing into Elliot's eyes.

'And push.'

Elliot gripped her hand tighter and she didn't lose eye contact until a piercing cry filled the room. They turned their heads in sync.

'Congratulations. Do you want to cut the cord?'

Elliot kissed Olivia's head and slowly walked over to his son. He stood mesmerised as the nurses cleaned him up and passed him over. 'Thank you.'

'Elliot...'

'Liv, he's beautiful.'

He walked over and passed their new-born son over to her. Elliot towered over them as he watched his son open his eyes for the first time.

Olivia took held him and slowly touched his face with one of her fingers. His deep brown hair was thick and suited him perfectly. 'Hello'

'Noah.' Elliot whispered.

'Noah? Is that his name?' One of the nurses asked. Elliot nodded. 'Beautiful.'

'Noah Stabler' Olivia said to her son as she gently stroked his head.

**A/N: what has it been? over a month! I am so sorry for the late updating. I will update mote frequently. This has a lot more in it.**

**read and review and I shall return!**

**CPxo**


End file.
